The Shattered Pieces
by babypanikku
Summary: [nejisaku]Sakura, thrown into the tangles of unfaithfulness and infidelity. For once, she had chosen to risk everything for the chance of happiness in the arms of another man. (UPDATED 080513 Chapter 12) - Edited Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1: Empty

_I've been to many places…_

_I've met so may people…_

_Yet I've never met someone like you…_

_The cherry blossoms that blooms all throughout the year…_

_And never wilted by any seasons…_

_That was you…_

**The Shattered Pieces**

**_I'll place them back for you…_**

**Chapter 1: Empty**

The Uchiha residence was never a happy place since the night of the massacre. And even after Sasuke had found the person that would help him restore the clan, the compound still held the same eerie atmosphere and the lone heir had remained the same old him. He didn't change a bit. _As a matter of fact, he had become colder if that was even possible._

Haruno. The name Sakura owned before she was married. Back then, she had been living a simple life.

Uchiha. This was when she took Sasuke's name as hers.

22. This was her age when she had decided to take a full turn towards a new light. She stood her ground even if it would break her and everyone around her into small pieces.

It had all begun that night when summer had started to fade into autumn. It was also when a group of wounded ANBU returned to Konoha after a successful yet bloody S-rank mission.

Sakura, being the head medic of the Konoha Hospital, was almost always on duty for emergency situations. And, that night was not an exemption as she led all the other medics in dealing with the number of shinobi that were severely injured and in need of immediate medical care.

Sakura was doing her nightly rounds when she was called into the emergency room right after the ANBU team's arrival. Her response was quick that she immediately headed to the tension-filled room with other medics tagging along behind her.

One of the medics had informed her that one of the members of the ANBU was seriously injured and required her urgent attention. Being in her specialist-mode, the pink-haired kunoichi quickly decided to attend to the said wounded ninja.

Approaching the hospital to which the wounded was laid on, she had quickly realized who her patient was. A look of discomfort graced her usually peaceful face. _It was he, her husband._

"Sasuke," she acknowledged him, carefully lifting the ANBU mask off his face.

The kunoichi hurriedly assessed Sasuke's injuries. It was when she found the bleeding incision on the lower left of his chest that that she was able to decide where exactly she should start healing.

The Uchiha watched her as she concentrated on the bleeding wound on his chest and he remained quiet so as to let her do her job. Something welled up inside him when he didn't see any emotion on her face. Sad to say, it held no concern at all. But then, as stubborn as he was, he didn't inquire about it.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Sakura said in her soft voice, not really expecting for an answer.

Sakura checked for any other deep and life-threatening wounds but she found nothing so she asked the nurse to give the final touches for her. After all, she had to conserve her chakra for the others who required her expertise.

Sakura gave the other medic some instructions as to what should be done to her husband. She had finished with the final pointers and was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"What is it?" the cherry-haired woman asked coldly.

Sasuke held her wrist for a while and stared at her lifeless green orbs before he decided to let it pass. He had noticed during those past few days that Sakura was being colder than usual. He didn't mind at first but it had become more visible as she continued to behave the same way. However, he never thought of talking to Sakura about it.

_Sakura allowed it, allowed them to fall apart ever so slowly._

Sakura walked over to the next patient and all the Uchiha was able to do was watch her from the stretcher as the nurse finished dressing his wounds.

* * *

The cherry-haired medic moved to another patient who was next on her priority list. Unlike her husband, the next ANBU did not seem to be suffering from fatal injuries. But, it was quite evident that the said shinobi had depleted chakra, more exhausted compared to his comrades.

A petite-looking medic approached their head medic in order to give her some of the medical assessments that she had done. Sakura took the chart from the medic, thanking her in the process.

She finally arrived at the side of the stretcher where her next patient was resting. Her next patient was none other than the Hyuuga prodigy, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hyuuga-san," Sakura called out softly yet her pale-skinned patient remained still.

The head medic had performed follow-up evaluation on the weakened shinobi and found out that he was running a very high fever due to a potent poison. The point-of-entry of the poison seemed to be a very shallow gash on his abdomen. It was then that she suspected that the poison was the rare of its kind that it can quickly spread even if its entry point were to be just a small cut on the skin.

Sakura heaved out a sigh at how careless these ANBU men were. Of course, the missions being covered by these elite ninja were high-ranked and extremely dangerous. Then again, it could have helped them if they were a little more cautious than they let on.

* * *

Sakura asked for assistance from the other medics in order to hasten the process of draining the poison from the Hyuuga's body. She placed her hands a few inches above the small wound on his abdomen and chakra had started to seep into it. What seemed to be a thin, dark green smoke leaked from the opening and the edges of the gash had begun to close up.

Extracting the poison and healing the shallow wounds all over the silver-eyed ninja's torso took almost an hour. It was after the lengthened healing time the woman had decided that he was finally several feet away from the death's door. She wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead and it was followed by an exhausted sigh.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Sakura asked in an authoritative tone, which was somehow laced with fatigue.

The chief of the medic team received tired nods from her staff and it gave her the peace of mind she needed. It was not the most challenging situation that she had encountered in her career as a medic-nin. But, a mix of her husband and a childhood comrade in the scenario, in some way, brought more complication into the picture.

"Hyuuga-san," she said and a pair of silver eyes gazed at her.

"You'll have to remain here for few days for any side effects of the poison."

It was a professional advice on her part but it earned her a painfully annoying glare from the Hyuuga prodigy. He was supposed to be drained but he still had the energy to send a defiant stare to her direction. Sakura just had to smack him for that if only he were not in that condition.

"It's for your own good." Sakura added mockingly and it led to a fiercer glare.

The roseate-headed medic shrugged it off and displayed a blindingly winning smile. "Listen to me or you'll regret it. You might just feel dizzy, pass out, and the next thing you know,"

Sakura paused to add a dramatic effect on her lecture. She watched for even a bit of a reaction from the Hyuuga but she did not get any. And so, she placed her index finger over her neck and dragged it roughly in a horizontal direction.

"You are dead." The pink-haired medic said in the most irritating tone she could muster, one that was usually used in pseudo-horror movies.

The female medic tilted her head downwards to look at the coffee-haired man on the hospital bed. She felt pleased to hear a short response from Neji but it was just too low and soft that she was not able to hear it.

"What was it, Hyuuga-san?" Sakura inquired kindly, an honest smile pasted on her pretty face.

"Woman," the Hyuuga genius started.

The medic's face contorted in puzzlement as she waited for her patient to finish his statement.

"You are annoying."

Shaking her head at his antics, she thought it would just be a losing battle to argue with him about something so trivial. Her thin eyebrow lifted slightly before she turned her back and made her way to another patient. But, she felt the heavy gaze of the Hyuuga as she walked towards another patient at the other corner of the room.

* * *

Sakura lost her shine when she married the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. But then, whenever she had a chance to speak with the proud Hyuuga genius, there was a tendency for her to feel a tad lighter.

In some ways, she learned that annoying the Hyuuga to hell could make her day better than usual. The pink-haired kunoichi loved the death glare Neji threw whenever she freaked him out. _That was her little joy._

Of course, those who had the chance to witness their verbal exchange would think she was flirting with him. However, she never thought of their banters as such. Those were just like friendly (borderline aggravating) encounters with a close friend, a very close friend.

Morning sunlight peeked through the bleached draperies hanging on the hospital windows. Gentle breeze circulated in the room and touched the pale skin of the Hyuuga prodigy. Everything had been so peaceful until a certain pink-haired woman woke him from his deep sleep.

"Good morning, Hyuuga-sama!" Sakura said in her cheery voice.

The silver-eyed ninja was having second thoughts on whether he should bite on that or not. He thought that his serene morning would remain as such if he would just pretend to be asleep. In that case, the pinkette would just leave him be and he could have the rest of the morning in silence. _Then again, where was the fun in that?_

Pale eyes met jade orbs.

"What do you want, woman?" Neji replied in his exhausted voice as he rubbed the remains of sleep from his eyes.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Sakura exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

The Hyuuga found that smile tremendously exasperating especially if her big, innocent green orbs held the same intensity of exuberance. He didn't like the feeling he had when the pink-haired kunoichi was physically close to him. It was as if something bad was going to happen whenever she was within ten-foot radius.

"It's early, woman. Go away," He muttered harshly.

Sakura scowled playfully at him but it was quickly replaced with a sweet smile only the pink-haired woman was capable of giving. And, every time she did that, the Hyuuga would cluck his tongue noisily in response.

"Ah," Sakura said in a singsong voice then she put her hands on her hips.

"You're so mean."

"What do you want?" Neji asked in an attempt to throw the lady out of his room as fast as he could.

"Let me remind you, Hyuuga-san that I am a medic." Sakura stated in a firm tone.

"Don't try bossing me around because this place," the candy-haired medic added while pointing to the floor.

"This is my territory."

"You are one, bothersome woman, you know." Neji commented, sneering at the crazy-looking woman at his bedside.

"Bothersome? Who? Me?" Sakura inquired, playing her favorite innocent act.

"Stop, you are getting on my nerve."

"What?"

"Nothing," Neji uttered in his beaten tone.

The Hyuuga prodigy felt that any conversation with that woman would never end unless one of them would admit defeat. Furthermore, five minutes of exchange with the medic wore him out so early in the morning. He raised an eyebrow at the beaming woman, who found herself a seat on his left. It was just useless to continue a useless banter with the pink-haired woman so he just settled into giving up just on that day.

* * *

Yes, Hyuuga Neji would never lose to anyone especially to a certain medic. But then, he considered that his dignity was more important and he could keep it guarded by ignoring the woman.

He always thought it was the best thing to do but the pink-haired kunoichi thought otherwise. She loved the defeated aura surrounding the Hyuuga whenever their small 'friendly' talk ended in an abrupt manner.

* * *

Sakura reverted to her serious medic mode and directed her attention on the Hyuuga's coffee-colored hair. She faked a cough so as to get Neji's attention but it was a failure seeing that the Hyuuga would not turn his head to her direction.

"Well, I am here to check on your condition but you look well-rested to me so," she said as she ruffled playfully Neji's hair.

"I'll be leaving now."

The irked Hyuuga caught her wrist and held it so tightly that her skin almost turned white.

"Don't touch my hair, woman." He said with intense aggravation in his deep voice.

After seeing that the woman had gotten the message, he released his hold on her thin wrist. But, the displeased look remained frozen on his pale face.

That tone never failed to cause the woman to have a shiver running up and down her spine. It was similar to the harsh tone she would always receive from her husband. But then, Sakura knew it was far different from what she usually heard from the Uchiha heir.

Neji's tone was different. He may seem to be a cold-hearted bastard like Sasuke but there was something in him Sakura thought was special. Something she could see so clearly but could never touch. _After all, Neji was untouchable._

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized with _pseudo- _pained face before she left the fuming Hyuuga for the _umpteenth_ time.

"What the hell?"

Neji lifted his gaze back to the morning sky which he always loved to watch. _A bright new morning, indeed._

* * *

Neji was finally freed from the cold, boring, and infuriating walls of the Konoha Hospital. Shinobi loved drinking and they used the Hyuuga's recovery as another reason to mess around and get drunk. Hence, some of the members of the Konoha 11 agreed that his full recuperation was a cause for a celebration which then led them to their favorite hangout venue, _Mystique_.

Being discharged from the hospital, the disinterested pale-eyed Hyuuga was dragged by the bunch of annoying friends to the bar for a couple of drinks. It was once again a successful S-class mission after all regardless of the fact that their team came home wounded.

Ninja are good at fighting but they are better at drowning themselves with liquor. Some, or maybe one of them, ate as excessively as he drank like there was no tomorrow. _Well, except for the lone silver-eyed male in the pub._

The brown-haired ANBU captain sat alone by the bar, playing with an empty crystal glass which was previously filled with dark red alcoholic drink. He occupied himself with petty things as he waited for the night to end.

He had not found anything amusing that evening except for a blonde loudmouth who seemed to be failing at holding his liquor. Being pessimistic was not like him yet he was not exactly anticipating anything that could brighten up his usual gloomy night.

* * *

Suddenly, he heard a woman's voice from behind him and he immediately thought that he did not like the sound of it at all. It was a familiar voice of a woman, specifically a jovial pink-haired woman. Sighting to himself, he concluded that the night would get longer than it was supposed to be.

_'Oh brother' _he thought.

* * *

After a few moments, he found the pink-haired kunoichi sitting on the empty seat on his right side. He gave out a worn out sigh, which was accompanied by the rolling of his eyes at the sight of the lady beside him.

"What?" Neji asked in his accusing tone.

The candy-haired lady slumped over the counter with her head lying on its side. She tried to focus her eyes on the Hyuuga's silver ones but her green orbs appeared to be dazzled by the glare of the light from the top of the counter.

"What 'what'?" Sakura asked naively as she shut her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Neji inquired almost impatiently as he watched the pink brows furrow deeply.

"Why? Am I not allowed to be here? I don't see any sign that this place is a Hyuuga property." Sakura countered angrily then the expression on her face shifted back to something almost peaceful-looking.

"Not again," Neji murmured to himself.

The Hyuuga did not really mean to have a childish banter with him as he preferred to end the night as uneventful as possible. But, it seemed that his remark had reached Sakura's ears.

"What? Tired of me as well?" the medic retorted in her disappointed tone.

"What's with your new antics?"

Unwillingly, Neji tried to figure out what was happening to the lady who he had long considered as the bane of his existence. It was almost unsettling that the woman was not acting like her usual feisty self.

"I knew it…you don't like seeing me, too" the medic grumbled then her eyes shot open with a tinge of sadness visible in them.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her but tried not to question her further. _It was not like him, right? It was not his business, anyway. Right._

* * *

Sakura sat up straight and called for the bartender. Neji was surprised that the woman ordered for a glass of liquor that was terribly strong. Upon receiving the shot glass, she quickly downed the contents then slammed the empty glass back on the surface of the counter.

Sakura turned her seat to the people, her back leaning against the counter. She remained silent for a while before a growl escaped her slightly parted lips.

"That Sasuke…" she started, in rather furious tone.

"What about him?" Neji found himself asking.

_'Screw me.' He reprimanded himself._

* * *

"He's a real jerk."

"But you married him." The silver-eyed ninja responded haughtily, which then earned him another snarl from the lady.

"I was young." Sakura complained.

"You were old enough to decide for yourself back then." Neji uttered in a deep tone as he signaled for another order of the same liquor from the bartender.

"But I thought I loved him…"

"It's no excuse. Face it." Neji replied.

Sakura glanced at him and scowled. "Are you a friend or not?"

"Since when, woman?" the maddening prodigy shot back.

The green-eyed medic clenched her fists and drew her sight back to direction of the rowdy people in the dim-lit bar. "I consider you as a friend because I feel like I trust you. I don't know if you feel the same."

"I don't." he stated firmly and shrugged.

"You don't? Honestly, Hyuuga?" she retort disbelievingly.

"You heard me, woman."

Silence lingered between them, which prompted Sakura to ask for another glass of the same hard liquor she ordered previously. She sipped a little of it before she placed it back on the counter.

"Sasuke," she started, feeling a little sorry for herself.

"I married him. Yes, I did. That was when I thought I was deeply in love with him. I thought my feelings for him had matured over time. But I was wrong,"

The woman continued as she kept her gaze on the dark-eyed shinobi at the other corner of the room, talking to an inebriated loud blonde. Meanwhile, Neji rested his eyes on the bottles of liquor beyond the counter, finding them more interesting than the beautiful flower beside him.

"Marrying him was the end of my wonderful dream. I found out that my already painful heart was…_empty_."

He glanced at the woman beside him when there was a long pause and thought she had already passed out. Finding that the woman was wide awake, but intoxicated, he quickly turned his attention back to the colorful bottles on the other side of the counter.

* * *

"I had once thought I could make a happy place out of that Uchiha compound. You know, filled with love and lots of laughter. I was wrong. Living there won't make any difference. I would just make it lonelier than it already is." She added then she took the glass from the counter and took a sip once again.

"Our relationship would never be perfect. It was never better, anyway." she added bitterly and a quick, sad smile crossed her face.

She drank the remaining contents of her glass and requested for another one from the flashy bartender. Her face was slightly flushed yet she still appeared to be sober. Two shots won't get her intoxicated so easily. _Of course, that was to be expected from the Fifth's apprentice._

"You want to know a secret, Hyuuga?" she asked teasingly, dropping the suffix.

The Hyuuga prodigy sustained the silence, which the woman took as a sign that she still held his attention. He almost smacked her head for the playful smile that was dancing on her lips.

"You know why I haven't gotten pregnant, yet?" Sakura said then she chuckled humorlessly.

"_I am taking extra protection._" She whispered, loud enough for the Hyuuga to hear.

"You know what I mean? You are a genius after all."

The emerald-eyed woman gulped down the liquor with just one shot again then she gently placed the glass on the counter. Subconsciously, she brushed her soft, pink hair with her fingers.

The silver-eyed man stared disbelievingly at the woman beside him. He never thought of her to be as conniving as she had just showed she was. Curiosity was all over his face and Sakura caught it with her green orbs.

"I got you, Hyuuga-sama, didn't I?"

"Now you can see how miserable I am." She mumbled, followed by another sigh.

"I don't want a child that would grow up just how his father did. He's hopeless…"

Sakura asked for another glass of alcohol and Neji was slightly amused at how good of a drinker the woman was.

"If I could just turn back the time, my life would not be as broken as this one." she said depressingly as she grabbed the glass being offered by the bartender.

Neji watched her closely, his full attention now on the pink-haired woman beside him. He found her more interesting as she spoke of riddles he never thought she was capable of.

"My life, it's like a glass shattered into small pieces. And if you ever try to put them back together, you will find out that it will never be flawless again" Sakura added then she finished her drink just how she had finished the previous one.

Despite being a genius, Neji did not know just how to respond which was why he kept his mouth shut the whole time. He didn't know how to console a woman simply because he had never done it before.

* * *

Sakura's face was beet red from all the liquor she had consumed that evening. Still, she was still conscious and clear-headed. But then, a part of her wanted to detach itself from reality.

"Ne, _Neji-kun_," Sakura called out, a new suffix slipping smoothly off her tongue.

Neji eyed her suspiciously but allowed the woman to continue. He quickly glanced at the direction of the bottles and allowed himself to be entranced by them again.

The pink-haired woman turned her seat towards Neji but the Hyuuga kept his eyes focused on the bottles of liquor. She smirked and tugged at the man's sleeve. A single eyebrow lifted at the contact and he finally spared her a glance. He was shocked to see glazed jade eyes looking at him meaningfully.

"_Neji-kun_," the woman uttered in tone that was totally not like Sakura.

_It was definitely more mature, a more seductive tone._

Neji frowned a bit, but still stared at her seriously.

"Neji…" she mumbled then she pressed her lips on his slightly parted ones.

Before Neji could think properly, he had found himself kissing her back. It didn't start with a gentle gliding of lips. It had begun with a rough kiss, one trying to dominate the other. Despite the passion lingering in each touch flesh, it was still nothing but a kiss shared by two people who were not even lovers.

Sakura reached for Neji's neck and pulled him closer to her, their heated bodies pressed to one another. Meanwhile, her other hand was clutching his vest as tightly as she could muster. The silver-eyed man's right hand had found its way on her chin while the other held on to the hand, which was holding his vest.

The kiss deepened as if nobody was around them. Fortunately, some were too busy celebrating what Neji considered was nonsense while others were just too drunk to care. Even Sasuke was in a deep conversation with a certain blonde blabbermouth.

They parted a little, trying to breathe in some air. The space between them was too little that it might set off a more aggressive touch. Neji stared at the cherry blossom's glassy green eyes but he could not decipher anything from them. Sakura, on the other hand, was lost in a distant memory of her childhood romance.

"Neji…" she whispered against Neji's already swollen lips.

The man remained passive, waiting for Sakura's words.

"I always felt lonely," Sakura murmured between harsh breaths.

"I regretted everything I've been through…" she continued and still, no word came from the Hyuuga.

"Would you help me do something I would never regret for once?" Sakura pleaded with her sad green eyes.

Neji didn't cease from looking straight in her eyes. The only response he was able to give her was a small grunt and he received a small, thankful smile from the miserable-looking, pink-haired woman.

_She would risk everything, even her crumbling relationship with her husband._

_For this one chance._

_To feel the happiness she gave up for Sasuke…_

_Even if it meant unfaithfulness…_

_If it was the only way for her to be happy…_

_Then so be it._

**End of First Chapter**.


	2. Chapter 2: Human

Second chapter up!

**Note:** Response to the reviews…available! Please, if this sucks, point it out…please don't call me names or give me some hurtful words…If anyone was OOC…I am very, very sorry! I promise to do better next time.

Not mine! Naruto is not mine!

_You…_

_You changed everything…_

_Sometimes I wonder how you do it…_

_But I thank you…_

_I do…_

**The Shattered Pieces**

_**I'll place them back for you…**_

Chapter 2: Human 

It was autumn when their secret affair started. It was the forbidden relationship they never tried to avoid. Provoking each other more but they were satisfied. If someone would consider this, he or she would think it was wicked, _twisted. _But they are human after all. Sakura may be one of the best medic-nins or Neji may be one of the best ANBU captains in Konoha but these conditions won't change the fact that they are human, _imperfect and vulnerable; human who can be tempted and capable of committing sin._

_Falling in love. _Falling in love with somebody else when you are married is wrong. Falling in love with somebody who is married is wrong as well. _But can you blame her…him…both of them?_

It was at the middle of autumn and the atmosphere was just too languid. Everyone was doing their own business just how they did all throughout the year. But a certain pink-haired medic was hyperactive and energetic since the beginning of the season. The jade-eyed woman was unusually happy and totally dedicated to her job. (It doesn't mean that she was not dedicated, but it was way too much…)

She was walking along the empty hallway of the Konoha Hospital, as she hummed a sweet tone, when she heard someone call her name. She stopped walking and turned around, only to find her favorite male in the village of Konoha.

"Hyuuga-san," Sakura greeted playfully, waving her right hand at him.

The silver-eyed man stared at her for a while before he acknowledged her with a nod. The young medic-nin frowned slightly before she smiled at him again.

"Are you sick, Hyuuga-san? Or," she said then she looked up at the ceiling, as if thinking deeply. "You are here for a check-up?"

Neji raised an eyebrow at Sakura as she smiled her silly smile at him. This was how they spent ten minutes of their time, just looking at each other, studying each other closely.

Sakura walked towards the Hyuuga prodigy and wrapped both her arms around his left arm. She leaned her head on his arm and grinned childishly.

"I'll be off at 4 o'clock. It's already 3:30 so…can you wait some more?" she asked pleadingly as she glanced up at the towering Hyuuga.

Neji didn't look at Sakura and just kept his line of vision straight without faltering. He also kept his face in a normal fashion, blank and emotionless, just the way he was and will always be.

Sakura waited for a while until her face darkened a bit. She just bowed her head a little and the child-like smile on her face slowly faded. The proud Hyuuga saw it, _since he can see almost everything_, and he hated it a bit. What he didn't like was to see that smile on her face disappear. He may be cold-hearted at times, or most of the time, but that became his weakness when he started to have _certain_ feelings on the pink-haired kunoichi.

He was not the man of words and he couldn't say anything to make the woman feel better. The answer he could give to Sakura was a small grunt. And this simple sound made the medic smile again.

Sakura let go of Neji's arm and walked in front him, close enough to feel each other. "That's nice! You can wait at the lobby. I have patients to check. How about that?" Sakura said in her cheerful voice as she clapped her hands over her chest.

Neji was still looking at a straight direction and Sakura frowned again. Her eyebrows furrowed deeply and she gave him her own kind of commanding glare. Neji seemed unaffected though and it irritated the kunoichi a bit.

"Fine, _Neji. FINE, really._" Sakura said, giving emphasis at each word she had spoken.

Neji turned back and started to walk away when suddenly, he heard a murmur from the pink-haired woman.

"What?" and there was Neji's one-word reply.

"Why are you always so stubborn? Why can't you at least loosen up a little?" Sakura said in her annoyed tone.

"Don't start today." Neji stated then he started walking.

Sakura put her hands over her hips then she smiled a mocking smile.

"You wouldn't want to anger ME." Sakura uttered in her firmest voice, making a devious point.

"That goes for you as well, woman." Neji said as she continued his way to the staircase.

Sakura growled and walked at the opposite direction, feeling a bit defeated.

This was how their relationship had been after that night. Their relationship was casual in public places, still mocking and teasing each other. They enjoyed it that way even if sometimes, one of them goes overboard. But it didn't really make any difference between them but it was fun to the two of them. _It was the only way they could save each other from falling deeper even more. _They were like that even when they were alone. They still annoy each other and they won't stop unless one of them admits defeat. Usually, _usually_, Sakura admitted defeat just to end the pointless bickering between them. But Sakura won't be that easy on Neji, _she makes him feel terribly sorry as much as she could_. _And sometimes, the Hyuuga doesn't like the punishment from the pink-haired devil._

Neji was waiting outside the Konoha Hospital, leaning against the wall casually as he waited for the candy-haired medic. A memory of his first morning with the pink-haired woman, suddenly, flooded his currently blank mind.

* * *

It was the morning after that long night with Sakura when he felt he was alive…_again_…

The Hyuuga prodigy was awakened by the sound of the birds at _his_ window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes gently. _Wait_, he thought. It was not his window and certainly not his room at all. He looked around the room and found it a little too _girly_. Yes, it was _fancy _indeed.

He looked around and found discarded clothes at the floor. They were his clothes when, suddenly, a pink undergarment caught his attention. It was not his. He would never, ever, wear those stuffs.

Neji grimaced at the pink locks peeking out of the white sheets. He let his eyes travel downwards to confirm that there was a person beside him. There was a lump under the clean sheets. He heasrd a tiny moan from underneath the bedspread and it was absolutely a woman's.

_Thank Kami it is a woman, _he thought.

Pale looking hands started to pull the blanket downward and there he saw pretty jade orbs. _Green? _

The blanket was lowered until he had a total sight of the woman's gentle-looking face. "Haruno…Uchiha?" Neji, being a human that he is, was confused.

Green eyes stared at his silver ones and a sweet smile appeared on the woman's face.

"Why, why, _Neji-kun_," Sakura started in her cheery voice. "Calling me by that name? Last night…as far as I could remember…you called me _Sakura _over and over again." She continued and now teasing the innocent-looking Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga prodigy quickly looked away, trying to hide the faint blush on his pale cheeks. _After all, Hyuuga Neji would never blush, especially in front of a woman._

"Are you embarrassed?" Sakura asked, playing innocent.

"Where are we?" Neji asked, still avoiding the sight of the lady.

Sakura sat up, keeping the sheets over her bare chest. "This was my apartment." She answered straightly.

It was actually the apartment Sakura used before she married Sasuke. She kept it clean and ready-to-use so that she could move in it anytime when something happens. She always anticipated that one day, something would go wrong in her relationship with the Uchiha. It came in handy until the night before…

"Was?" the Hyuuga genius asked curiously.

"Yeah, I used it before I got married."

"Why are we in your apartment?" Hyuuga Neji asked offhandedly and it caused him to look away again. _Wrong question._

Sakura was a bit surprised to hear that from the Hyuuga and before she could stop her self, she already let a chuckle escape her throat.

"Really, Neji? You want me to tell you everything? Where do you want me to start?" Sakura asked and it made Neji blush again. (That's how Sakura affects him. Poor Neji.)

"Let's see…from the bar, well, you told me that I should go home. But I told you that we can drink some tea before we part ways and," Sakura started but the Hyuuga interrupted her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Stop. I think I remember a little." Neji said seriously and a smile crossed the kunoichi's face.

"Good, because I can't remember every detail either." Sakura said then she placed a hand over her _wide_ forehead. There it was, the _pain_, the hardest part after drowning yourself with too much alcohol.

"My head…damn…it hurts…" Sakura mumbled to herself.

Hyuuga Neji, who still couldn't believe himself, was just staring at the open space. He was trying to convince himself that something, _something_, really happened the night before. And, the thought of it, didn't appeal nicely to the proud Hyuuga.

Sakura gazed at the man beside her and it made her blush slightly. _It was not everyday that you wake up finding the **HYUUGA GENIUS** next to you, right? What a wonderful sight._

"_Neji_, why are you sulking?" the pink-haired woman asked as she watched the steady-looking Hyuuga.

Neji scowled and looked directly at the pink-haired lady. "I am not sulking." He said.

Sakura heaved out a worn out sigh and said, "Alright, you are not sulking. Are you feeling sorry about something?"

Neji glanced away and stared at the photo on the wall just across the bed. He didn't feel sorry; he just couldn't believe **_it happened_**. It actually happened and with _someone who is married_.

"So you regret it then?" the woman said with disappointment in her voice. Sakura looked out at the window and watched the bright sky; as if it was the first time she saw it.

Neji was arguing with himself, feeling confused. He couldn't come up with the proper words to say to the woman he claimed as his _the night before_. It was definitely hard to think of what to say to _her_. He was not even sure of the feelings he had for Sakura. He just felt something inside him the other night that he never imagined he would feel. He wasn't sure of what it was. He just felt the need to hold _someone_, the need to hold her.

"We…could just forget about it, Hyuuga-san." Sakura said heedlessly, replacing the way she called the genius.

"If it bothers you that much, it's okay…we can just live our normal lives. You can live your normal life as ANBU captain, me as a medic-nin. I can just go back to Sasu— " Sakura continued but Neji interrupted her.

"Listen." Neji started and Sakura was silenced. Both his hands dropped over his lap and he lowered his gaze at them.

"I don't know what I feel right now. I don't know what to say. I don't know anything." He continued as he gripped the sheets tightly.

"Hyuuga-san I—" Sakura tried to say something but Neji interrupted her again.

"Don't call me _Hyuuga-san_, damn it. Sakura," Neji said and Sakura stared at him longer, confused at the way the ever-so-cool Hyuuga was acting.

Neji raised his head and turned to see the sad green orbs looking intently at him, making his chest ache about something he didn't know.

"Don't look at me like that." Neji plead desperately and Sakura looked away immediately.

"Please give me some time to think." The silver-eyed man uttered in a low manner and started to get up. But he suddenly remembered he was _naked_.

The unbearable tension in the room lightened quickly. Sakura smiled mischievously and looked at the scowling Hyuuga. "_Neji-kun, don't worry, I won't look. Promise. I had a really great look on **you **last night._" She said then she giggled childishly at him.

"Haru…Uchiha, you are annoying." Neji said in his normal HYUUGA tone.

"Ah, Neji-kun, shouldn't you be calling me Sakura_-chan_?"

"_Baka._" Neji said disbelievingly.

"You are so mean, _Neji-kun_." She said acting like the Hyuuga affected her deeply.

"Quit it. It's so early for that."

"How about tonight? What do you think?" the pink-haired girl suggested meaningfully.

Neji looked at her and found her very hyper for a matured woman. He also realized how much the pink-haired medic could tease him so much. He couldn't believe himself that in a morning like that and waking up in somebody's place would make much difference in his life. _How could she change his mood like that?_

Sakura lied down and gave a satisfied sigh. She tugged at Neji's arm and said, "Let's go back to sleep."

Neji glanced at the peaceful-looking face of the woman lying next to him. "What if Sasuke's looking for you?" he asked.

"He won't," Sakura answered sleepily.

"How can you say?"

"Because he won't bother to," she replied without hesitation.

"What will you tell him if he asks?" Neji asked curiously, with hidden amusement as well.

"Why do you to ask too many questions?" Sakura said the way Neji says things.

Neji was taken aback by how the woman got back at him. He suddenly realized how rude it sounded but kept it to him self because he was just the same. He couldn't admit that he was really _mean_. _Because he is Hyuuga Neji..._

"I better go, now." Neji said as he dropped his feet gently on the floor.

Sakura opened her eyes slightly and said naughtily, "I notice it just now, your back looks really nice, _Neji-kun_."

'_I hate that tone.' Neji said to himself._

Neji groaned and got up before Sakura says something that would embarrass him further. Sakura, on the other hand, closed her eyes again.

"Lock the door when you leave." She said and sleep conquered her again.

'_Is this okay?'_ Neji asked himself.

Neji began to have feelings after some hilarious meetings with the pink-haired woman. He thought he was just having fun since the _annoying_ woman could put up with his attitude. He thought that the feelings he was having was just amusement since the kunoichi could stand up to him every time. But those feelings started to deepen and change into something more complicated. Those emotions changed into something he never expected to happen. He wasn't sure until the other night. That night changed everything.

'_If this is wrong then what are we supposed to do?'_

He knew it was wrong. It was definitely wrong. It was against his morals. It was against what he believes in. But…

'_What would the Uchiha think when he discover that his wife slept with his rival, huh?'_

* * *

Neji waited for half an hour, which seemed eternity to him. He stood there feeling like an idiot that he was not. And speaking of idiot, he saw a certain blond coming towards his direction.

"NEJI!" Naruto called as he ran towards the Hyuuga genius.

The silver-eyed man greeted him with his emotionless face…again.

"Neji, what are you doing here? Waiting for someone?" Naruto asked the stoic ninja in front him.

Naruto smiled meaningfully and hit Neji's broad chest with his elbow. "You are _really_ waiting for someone. You are starting to have a life."

"It's none of your business." Neji stated.

"Neji is waiting for someone!" Naruto chanted loudly in front the Hyuuga and if Naruto weren't his friend and Hinata's _**friend **and his lover's best friend_, he would have killed the idiotic blond.

Suddenly, the pink-haired medic came and hit Naruto's head hardly, but _lovingly_. "You idiot!"

Naruto massaged his aching head and said, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you are being an idiot! How could you be so noisy when you are within the hospital grounds!" Sakura yelled at the pitiful looking loudmouth.

"Sakura-chan," the blabbermouth said as he continued rubbing his head.

"That's what you get for being an idiot!" the fuming pink-head said then she crossed her arms over her chest.

Neji watched the little source of entertainment in front him. It was a normal sight, though. He usually sees the two of them like that but he knew that their relationship has gone deeper since they were young. That was the friendly kind of love that no one could ever imagine. Sakura will always be violent but that's how she shows her love towards her best friend.

Sakura turned to Neji and said, "Hyuuga-san, let's go?"

Naruto looked at them cautiously but since he was too dense about some things, he just shook it off immediately. "You, two, going somewhere?" he asked intriguingly.

"Yeah, we have some business to settle. Ne, Hyuuga-san?" Sakura said innocently and it didn't sound right to the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji just nodded and Sakura smiled at him.

"We'll go now" dragging the pale-eyed ninja with her.

"Wait," Naruto called out but the pair didn't seem to hear him. "I actually came here to talk to her. Anyway, got to check on Hinata-chan, then." He said then he took the opposite way.

Sakura and Neji were walking along the streets of Konoha in complete silence. The pink-haired kunoichi couldn't take the calm atmosphere so she took the initiative to start even a simple conversation.

"Ne, Neji?" Sakura said as she looked up at the Hyuuga.

Neji didn't respond and just continued walking. Sakura started to get irritated again, but this time she wouldn't let it pass easily.

"Hyuuga Neji, I am talking to you." Sakura said with anger present in her voice.

Still, the Hyuuga genius continued walking, letting the cool breeze of autumn be their guide along their way, as silence conquered them once again. Sakura didn't find it good and it made her stop walking. Sakura watched Neji's back as he continued walking in a slow pace.

"Neji," Sakura called out and finally, the silver-eyed ninja halted.

"What's your problem?" Sakura asked and the Hyuuga prodigy turned to look at her.

"What?" Neji threw the question back at her.

Sakura clenched her fist and smiled dangerously at Neji. But Neji glared with the same dangerous intensity at her.

"You are starting again." Neji commented and an exasperating smirk graced his handsome face.

"You won't get what you want if you continue being a jerk." Sakura shot back.

"Like I care, woman." Neji said then he turned back and resumed in strolling.

Sakura scowled and felt defeated. She walked faster to keep up with Neji. When she reached his side, she watched his face intently and Neji didn't like it.

"You." Neji said and Sakura smiled again, this time, mischievously.

"You really don't care if you don't get it _tonight_?" Sakura asked innocently, but Neji sensed something wicked in it.

"Hn." His reply.

"So, I'll be going home then." Sakura said then she glanced away.

And again, silence enveloped them again. It didn't make any difference; after all, it was the way they show affection towards each other. They looked really weird but that's the way they were. Who would have thought that someone cheerful and stoic would be together?

"Whatever." Neji countered in his arrogant demeanor.

"Fine, I give up. I was just joking, you see!" Sakura said in a childish tone. She grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him to the direction of their "secret meeting place", Sakura's apartment.

Neji smirked evilly to himself as they walked towards their so-called "home sweet home". And again, he won the senseless game of aggravating each other. That was the best part of their game, when Sakura admits defeat.

They arrived at the apartment and Sakura led the way into the dim abode. Neji would never be accustomed to that place since every part of the room had signs of Sakura's presence. There were photos, figurines, vases that are always filled with flowers, and many more things that are clearly associated with the kunoichi. Everywhere the Hyuuga looked, there was always the aura of his pink-haired woman around. And the least thing he ever wanted to see was that, the picture of Team 7…where Sakura's love towards the Uchiha lingered…and would linger…forever.

"What do you want for dinner, Neji?" Sakura asked from the kitchen.

When she didn't hear any respond, she quickly went to the living area to check out on the Hyuuga genius. "Neji?" Sakura called.

Neji was standing near the window, holding a familiar picture frame in his hands. He was staring so hard on it that he didn't notice that Sakura was there.

Sakura walked towards Neji and touched his shoulder. "Why?" she asked.

No response.

Sakura tiptoed and looked over Neji's shoulder to see what he was looking at. When she saw the photo of Team 7, a tiny smile appeared on her face. She moved to the Hyuuga's side and looked out at the window, watching the red orange sky of dusk above.

"That was one of my cherished yet foolish memory." Sakura started.

Neji removed his steady gaze at the photo and glanced at the woman before he looked at the sky, as well.

"You, know. I was following Sasuke around like an idiot." She continued and smiled gently at the seemingly long-gone memories.

"I learned many things from those experiences and," Sakura stated and looked at the frame Neji was holding.

"I won't ever want them to be replaced by any other memories."

Silence.

"Yes, I got hurt back then."

Sakura put her hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat peacefully. She smiled sadly and said, "Life won't be called life if you don't experience these things, ne?"

But I married him… 

Neji grunted and put the frame back on the table beside the window. He walked towards the couch and sat there quietly. Sakura followed him as sat beside him as well.

"What is it, Neji?" Sakura asked worriedly when she saw the distant look on the Hyuuga's eyes.

The Hyuuga prodigy shook his head and a small smile appeared on his face. He looked at the pink-haired woman beside him and said, "It's nothing."

Sakura nodded at him and put her arms around his shoulder then she leaned against him. She smiled gently and closed her eyes as flashes of her childhood memories came and left her mind.

After some serene moments, the green-eyed woman let go of the proud Hyuuga and stood in front him.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" she asked with bright smile on her face. It was the smile that swept away every exhaustion and depression that bothered the Hyuuga's whole being.

Neji looked up at the woman in front him and said, "Any would do. You know that."

"I thought you wanted something special." The pink-haired woman uttered in a disappointed voice.

Silence. Silence.

"Cook what you want, woman." Neji said and an awful look emerged from the woman's beautiful face.

Silence. Silence. Silence. **_Growl._**

"Fine." She said and she stomped out of the room.

Neji followed the disappearing form of the woman and he smirked evilly at her. He found the woman easy to infuriate, especially when they are alone. But that makes him happy, very happy. Can you blame him?

This became a habit to them. After a whole day of shinobi-slash-medic-duty, they spend the rest of the day at Sakura's apartment. Sakura would cook for the two of them and Neji, he would rest his tired body as the pink-haired woman rant about her day.

Sometimes, they would stay just until they finish eating dinner. But when one of them gets _naughty_, they would end up staying until midnight, **_or more_**. Sakura gets into trouble when Sasuke gets home before her. But since the Uchiha was frequently out on a mission, Sakura goes out to fool around. _When the cat is away, the mouse will play._

Neji doesn't have any problem since he was a single man. The Hyuuga leader would sometimes catch him late in the night and reprimand him for it. But the Hyuuga prodigy was stubborn, he would do what he wants and nobody would stop him. Not even the Hyuuga master would stop him from his foolishness. _No one._

These are my most cherished moments 

_I would never trade these for something else_

_If only I could wish that this would continue on forever_

_Then I would_

_But…_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_Not even this small happiness_

_Not even this sinful source of hope_

_I don't know when_

_It could end this moment…_

_Tomorrow_

_The day after that_

_Next week, next month…_

_I don't know…_

_The only thing I could do now…is to make the most out of it…_

_To enjoy every second of it…_

_In that way…_

_When our paths would separate_

_I have something to bring with me…_

_Some priced memories that no one can take away from me…_

_Even how wrong this may be…_

_But I am happy…_

_Right?_

_Neji?_

**End of second chapter.**

**Babypanikku**: There it is! Long, isn't it? Well, I got so hooked up that I ended up typing all day and night. If this looks crappy… or a piece of sh, I am terribly sorry…that's how my mind works. If you want to help me with something that doesn't sound right in this story, please e-mail me. Please don't call me names…it traumatizes me to hell.

I tried so hard to make this a big **something**, really! I tried! Please give it a try. If Neji or Sakura looks OOC…I'll do better next time! Promise!

If there are wrong grammars…sorry…

**Review responses:**

ley499: Was it creepy? Thank you for saying that the 1st chapter was a good start! And, thanks for the review.

WckyDucky: Thank you!

Ilychlenin: I like NejiSaku as well! And yeah, Sakura is too good for him! (I think…No offense Sasuke-fans!). Thank you for your support!

Black-Aria: Thanks for the review!

Bella: You like this? That's nice! I thought it sucked…Oh well, thanks for reading!

Alaine: Thanks! There's my update, see! Scroll upwards! Thanks!

Fireplace: As you can see, I updated! I read your review! I appreciate that you want to continue reading!

Drackial: Yeah…poor girl…Sasuke, yes he's a jerk…but he would be…well…I won't say anything! I'll let you find out yourself! Thanks for the review!

Hao'sAnjul: You think so? Thanks!

angel-venome08: Do I know you? Just joking! Thanks for reading my fic! When are you going to update yours?

Laura-en-eryn: For real! Thanks! I'll do my best in this one!

lgardne6: Thanks!

blackwingedangel07: Not so fast! Sasuke will not die! No! (Because I said so…) Thanks for reading!

Mistress DragonFlame: Actually, later in the story,_someone _will see them and discover the secret…shhhhh…who? Hi-mi-tsu!

Queen Cow and Steak: Thanks! Yes, Sasuke will be heartbroken…but for a **cause**!

Lara Roberts: Thanks! I appreciate…hope you support me until the very end…

To all who read and review, thank you very much! For those who read and were not able to review…thank you! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Anyone who can help me with this? There are things that…**I CAN'T WRITE! **Something **MATURE**. If you can help me… please visit my profile page and e-mail me! And, also, can someone help me with this fic? Grammar, story flow, some **weird **ideas (you know...), please visit my profile page and e-maile me. Please, it would be a big help. Thanks…


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

Hey! I finally updated you see. Again, just a reminder, if this fic is no good, please say it nicely. Please don't say so many rude things. Thank you.

I worked hard for this. If they are OOC or this fic is terrible. I am sorry. I promise to write better next time.

Naruto not mine!

_Time passes by_

_And before we know it…_

_Everything has ended…_

**The Shattered Pieces**

_**I'll place them back for you…**_

Chapter 3: Betrayal 

All along, Sakura thought that everything happened for a reason. Marrying Sasuke happened for a reason. Being a wife of an Uchiha happened for a reason. All the things in her life happened for a reason. Did her feelings for a certain Hyuuga grew for a reason as well? What was the reason?

Sakura was looking out of the window of the Konoha Hospital, after she checked on her patient that day. It was December, but then, there was no sign of the winter season yet. It was chilly, of course, but even a small drop of snow was nowhere to be seen. It was very different. Yes, it was. Snow makes Sakura remember cold memories of her past. Those were like winter days, freezing and gloomy at the same time.

She heard a grunt from her patient, which took her out of her reverie. She quickly attended to her patient and found the young woman asleep. The pink-haired woman smiled at herself, realizing that the patient was just dreaming. She shook her head and left the room silently.

She walked to the medic quarters at the base of the hospital and dropped her medical chart. She bid goodbye to her fellow medics then she left the hospital grounds.

Sakura was walking along the street when a pair of brown buns came into her view.

"Tenten-chan!" Sakura called out.

The brunette turned around and waved at her then she ran towards her. They smiled at each other before giggling like little girls.

"We haven't seen each other for quite a while, ne?" Tenten said cheerfully and Sakura nodded with a bright look on her face.

"So, how's life, huh?" Tenten asked curiously, meaning something else.

"Well, just like before," Sakura said, missing Tenten's point. Tenten was actually talking about Sakura's married life with the famous and sole survivor of the whole Uchiha Clan.

Tenten stared dumbfounded at her pink-haired friend before she gave out a brief laugh.

"Still as innocent as before, ne, Sakura-chan." She said meaningfully.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked naively.

Tenten laughed again and took her friend's hand to hers. "Why don't we drink some tea so we could talk more?" Tenten asked and Sakura nodded.

They went to a small teashop few blocks away from where they met. It was a fancy shop, having a very dreamy atmosphere, as it was decorated with classical furniture and figurines. It was a bit dark inside wherein the only source of light was the rays coming from the sun. The teashop has a very peaceful air accompanied by a very soft and sweet music in the background.

They sat by the window, nearest to the door, since the other tables were reserved for some guests. They waited for a waiter to come and take their order before they start a new conversation.

"What can I get you, young ladies?" a lazy looking old man asked with a pad of paper in his trembling hands.

"The same as usual." They both said in unison.

They were actually the regular customers ever since the teashop started operating. The man that came to them was actually the owner of that teashop and he was happy to serve the lady by himself.

The old man nodded with a kind smile on his face and he left the two afterwards. Silence came in between them as they observed their surroundings for a while. Nothing was unusual inside the shop except for a woman sleeping at the back of the counter.

"Ne, Sakura," Tenten started, pulling the pink-haired woman out of her reverie.

Sakura looked at her in the eyes and a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"Yes?" Sakura asked in her soft voice.

"You know," Tenten said and became silent for a while, thinking of proper things to say.

"I mean," the weapon-specialist stuttered.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking about this lately…" and silence prevailed again.

"You know, I was thinking of these weird emotions in my heart that keeps on bothering me every time." Tenten uttered in an unsure tone.

Sakura's attention was now directly averted to her friend. She stared at her dark eyes, waiting for she was hesitating to say.

"I…"

"Can I ask you something?" Tenten asked suddenly, surprising the pink-haired girl a bit.

"How were you able to, you know, catch Uchiha-san?" Tenten continued, which earned a cough from the kunoichi in front her.

"I didn't exactly catch Sasuke." Sakura stated coldly.

You do not know… 

"But you were able to marry him, right?" Tenten inquired.

You don't know anything… 

"I did, but it's not what you really think, Tenten."

You don't know a single thing of what you are talking about… 

"But then, you, two, are married."

You are too naïve about everything… 

Sakura was silent for a while, contemplating of what she would tell her friend. She couldn't just blurt out that her relationship with the Uchiha was never a fairytale, as what everyone was thinking. She couldn't just tell the girl that the marriage was nothing but a painful and miserable affair. No one knew about the true reason of the marriage except the Team 7. There was no love, no emotion, no nothing.

"So, what do you want to know, exactly, Tenten?" Sakura asked, trying to change the topic as early as she could, before the conversation takes on a dangerous turn.

"Well, there is this person who is just like Uchiha-san," Tenten started with a faint blush on her tanned cheeks.

Sakura crossed her arms and placed it over the table then she leaned closer towards her friend. Curiosity filled the pink-haired medic's mind as her questioning eyes stared at the other woman's chestnut eyes.

"I was just wondering…how I would end up with him just like how you did with Uchiha-san…" Tenten said, gazing at the street through the wide window.

_Kill his entire clan and he would surely want to resurrect it…VOILA! You get to marry him…ne? _The pink-haired girl thought.

"Do I know this person, Tenten-chan?" Sakura asked playfully as she stared at her friend more.

"Well…" Tenten uttered in an embarrassed tone.

_Come to think of it…like Sasuke, huh?_ Sakura said to herself and a painful feeling struck invisibly in her heart. _Do I have to ask?_

"It's…Neji-kun…" finally, the girl answered.

I knew it… 

Sakura was totally silenced by her answer. How could she ever tell the dark-haired woman in front her, who was supposedly her friend, that she was having an intimate relationship with the same man?

Sakura felt a pang of pain in her whole body, thinking that she's been deceiving this woman, _her close friend_. She felt like betraying everyone around her by having the forbidden relationship with that man. She felt like…she was the worst person born in that planet for having such adulterous liaison with that pale-eyed shinobi. She felt horrible, for the first time, for something she thought was inevitable…falling for that stoic Hyuuga.

_How could I face you right now, Tenten, when I've been taking away your special person all along?_

Tenten noticed that distant look on her pink-haired friend after she had stated the Hyuuga's name. She wondered, suddenly, if something happened between the two. But then, she was a _friend _after all, so worry kicked her weird _thoughts_ out.

"Sakura, is there something wrong?" Tenten asked yet no answer came from the medic.

"I…I have to go…" Sakura said as she pushed her self upwards without looking at her worried friend.

"Sakura?" Tenten said in a questioning voice.

"I have things to do…Sasuke must be looking for me…" Sakura said then she quickly ran out of the teashop.

_Lie._

"Wait!" Tenten yelled but the woman disappeared already.

The old man came with their order but Tenten shot him a sad look.

"We won't be able to drink your tea today, Old man. I apologize." Tenten said and she bowed down then put down some money and left.

"Those young ladies…" the old man said in his disappointed tone then he shook his head.

"Why are they always in a hurry to come and go. Can't they stay longer?"

Sakura went back to the Uchiha complex, feeling anxious to meet her secret lover. She went in the big gates that led to a 'ghost town'-like place. It was very quiet, almost like a different dimension beyond Konoha. She walked towards the main house of the whole Uchiha compound and found the front door open.

She went in and saw a pair of ninja footwear, _Sasuke's footwear_. She removed her own and went in the house cautiously.

She reached the living area but there was no sign of the last member of the Uchiha clan. She slid the door close and went to check the other rooms but then again, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. She went up the stairs and saw that the light in _their _bedroom was turned on.

They never shared the bedroom, Sasuke always slept at the opposite room. He only comes in the room if he had a mission, to get some clothes and other stuffs, or if he had to accomplish some _procreation mission_.

Sakura gently opened the door and found the Uchiha standing in front the dresser, rampaging every drawer of it.

"You are early." Sasuke said.

Sakura stopped in the doorway for a while before she came in and close the door. She walked towards Sasuke and stopped just a foot away from him.

"What are you looking for, Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a formal tone.

"Bandages." His one-word reply.

"The bandages are in the bathroom. You won't find anything in there."

Sasuke turned to her direction and stared at those, now, lifeless jade eyes. Sakura gazed hesitantly at Sasuke but she quickly averted her eyes to different direction. It scared the woman very much, those dark orbs that turned bloody red whenever he change moods. Those were the eyes that make her cringe from the inside whenever she would look at them. She was frightened of everything that he was capable of doing. _She was afraid of everything he was capable of making her feel._

"You," Sasuke said while Sakura was looking down on the floor.

"You've been doing something outside lately, aren't you?" Sasuke continued studying his pink-haired wife closely.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear but she hid it behind her pink locks. She shivered at the thought that he already discovered her _little _game.

_Her little infidelity. _

_Her little…unfaithfulness._

"Sakura," Sasuke uttered in his stoic voice.

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura," he continued in a frighteningly cold voice.

Sasuke raised his left hand and held Sakura's chin, tilting it for her to look at him directly in his eyes.

"Have you?" Sasuke inquired in a normal fashion.

"Sa…Sasuke…" Sakura was trembling in alarm.

"Sakura, have you been doing something that I do not know?" Sasuke asked and he frowned slightly.

"Sasuke…I…" _Don't panic…_

"What, Sakura?"

Don't panic…He's not stupid…How can I be so foolish…He would surely know… 

"Sasuke…I…" she could not speak. How could she? She didn't know what to say.

"Sakura, remember, _loosen up_," Sasuke's breath brushing the pink-haired woman's pale face.

"Sasuke…" she said in a small voice.

Sasuke chuckled grimly at Sakura and said, "Try not to exhaust yourself at work."

Sakura's eyes widened again in surprise for the second time that moment. All along, Sasuke was talking about a different thing. Sakura had been anticipating Sasuke's next words; that everything would be over. She had conditioned her mind that her happiness would end. It scared her; the thought scared her very much.

But…but Sasuke had no idea or whatsoever…

He was still oblivious about it…

"You know that you still have other things to think about in this house." Sasuke continued, stepping out of her way.

Sasuke stood at her back for a while before heading to the bathroom just across the room. Sakura's knees weakened as she slowly fell on the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes, and without knowing, they flowed down her cheeks.

How can you do this…Sasuke… 

Sasuke peeked from the bathroom and a meaningful smirk appeared on his dark face. He smirked even more, knowing his effect towards his beautiful wife. He was always like that, overpowering and always winning. He loved the defeated looks on his wife and on the other people as well. That was Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, holding few boxes of bandages in his hand. He walked over to his wife and grabbed her right arm, dragging the woman violently upwards. He turned her back to his chest and he leaned his forehead on her shoulder.

Sakura jerked violently but Sasuke seemed to not mind it. They remained that way until Sakura heard her husband whisper something, his warm breath tickling her bare neck.

"Sakura," Sasuke started and he lowered his hand, which was holding Sakura's arm. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's thin waist and brought her closer to him.

No…don't 

"You know your purpose, Sakura" his chant started, the same words which, breaks Sakura's heart over and over again.

"It is a great opportunity for a weak woman like you." He continued, meaning every word that came out from his mouth.

Why do you have to say these things to me? 

"You should be proud," he said then he brought one of his hand to Sakura's eyes, lowering it slowly, touching every part of her face.

"You were the one I picked of all the women in Konoha…" he said dangerously, his hand touching her throat then her shoulder.

"I could have married someone from a prestigious clan."

Don't… 

"Or, I could have married a famous kunoichi, capable of everything." Sasuke whispered as he raised his head and brought his face to smell her hair.

_No…_

"But I chose you…"

And I… 

"Do you want to know why?" Sasuke asked as he breathed in Sakura's sweet scent.

Because… 

"Because you are submissive, you are a fool." Sasuke said it so casually, like it didn't mean anything.

But what he didn't know was, it meant a lot to Sakura, his words meant a lot to the woman he called his wife. And it hurt her so much that the person she _once_ loved felt that way towards her from the very start. She could have given Sasuke her everything if only Sasuke would do the same, or even something less than everything. Sakura could accept even the tiniest affection from the Uchiha, and it would be enough for her to give Sasuke everything she could ever give. She would be a faithful wife to Sasuke, if only he could return even the smallest love he could give.

"You would do everything I want you to do, that's why." Sasuke added as he leaned his head on her shoulder again.

Sasuke…why… 

Sasuke… **And what happened…you know what! I'll not write it…I don't know how. Use your imagination…Sorry, this is Rated T and…**

It was already past 9 o'clock and the moonlight was seeping through the thin white curtains. It was very dark in the room and it was too quiet that the only thing that could be heard was the breathing of the pink-haired woman. Sakura was lying down on her soft-cushioned bed with only the thick sheets covering her body from everything else around her.

The door of the bathroom opened and Sasuke appeared at the doorway, fully geared with the ANBU uniform.

He leaned against the doorframe, with the mask on his hand, and then he gazed at his dozing wife. He smirked at himself, thinking of some things. _He was definitely powerful…_

Sakura's eyes were opened slightly, like a lifeless doll in a lifeless world. Her left arm covering her wide forehead while her other arm was clutching gently on the sheets.

"I'll be on an S-class mission. I'll be back before the end of the year." Sasuke said briefly before he walked towards the bedside table to take his pack.

He looked over his _wife_ for a second before he picked up his pack and left the room. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't have any reaction on her face. It was like a different Sakura, the once gleeful face was now nothing but a tragic picture of life.

Sakura raised her body, careful enough not to drop her only source of decency. It's not like someone will see her, but there was always a feeling inside her that everybody is watching her. _Insecurity…_

She lowered her head and frowned a little. She looked around the dim room and even if it was dark, she could see her clothes everywhere. She was disgusted of it…Sasuke…and herself.

At about 10 o'clock, she decided to leave the Uchiha compound to go somewhere she could be at peace. She wanted to go somewhere she could think properly, without Sasuke invading her whole being _again_.

Sakura went to the only place she could call home, her _apartment_. The lights of the apartment were off, believing that Neji left already or didn't come at all. She took her key from inside her pocket and quickly unlocked the door.

It was dark, but the feeling inside was still the same, it was warm. Memories, wonderful memories that she could never forget were always there. These were the only memories that she would gladly reminisce forever.

Sakura went in and walked into the dark alleyway, careful enough not to disturbed someone who is not really there. She walked into the living room and found pair of glowing, silver eyes gazing at her. Neji was standing by the window, leaning against the glass.

"Neji," she said in her weak voice.

No answer came from the Hyuuga prodigy.

Sakura walked towards the stoic Hyuuga and when she was just few inches away from him, she leaned her head against his broad chest. She looked helpless that very moment, vulnerable like a little girl.

The pink-haired woman emitted tiny sobs. Neji could feel his black shirt soaking with tears that flowed from Sakura's eyes. Neji couldn't ask her why she was crying, not because he didn't want to, but because he was not good at that kind of approach. He was Hyuuga Neji, after all. The only thing he could do was to allow the woman to cry. The only thing he could do was to offer his chest for her to cry on.

Sakura cried harder like she had never cried before or would never cry again. She was trembling occasionally, trying to suppress herself from crying even more but it was useless. She could not speak, all she was capable of that time was to cry until she had no tears to cry anymore.

She felt violated. She felt like Sasuke violated her by taking something that she didn't and would never offer to him.

_You can take everything from me, Sasuke…but you can never take one thing…my heart. It would never be yours because it belongs to someone else. I had offered it to Neji and he is the only one who could keep it and claim it as his._

They stayed that way for a couple of hours until Neji took the woman to bed. They laid there, his arms wrapped protectively around the woman. They were lying on their sides, very close to each other. Her head was touching Neji's chest while Neji's chin was over her head. They remained there all night without speaking even a word. They were fully awake but neither of them started a small talk. It was more comfortable that way for the two of them.

"Neji…" Sakura said in a whispering voice.

"Hn."

"Nothing…"

"Hn."

_Silence._

Neji… 

_How long can we stay this way?_

_How long can we pretend that this is okay?_

_How long can we feel this way?_

_Tell me…_

_Is this fine with you?_

_Can we live this way when we both know that this can never work?_

_Can we live this way when we know that we would get hurt in the end?_

_Can we live this way when we know that we would hurt the people around us as well?_

_Can we?_

**End of Chapter.**

That's it! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review…

Can't write responses for the reviews because they aren't allowed right?

That's all…


	4. Chapter 4: Snow

Yes! I actually updated real fast! You know why? Because…I want to update before the start of classes. Well, this is it.

Again, if there's something wrong…SORRY. OOC, wrong grammar, or my writing simply sucks, I am sorry. Please give me chance!

The season seems late. But still, Christmas is Christmas!

Here goes nothing…

_I can't offer you all of me…_

_Because whether we like it or not…_

_I am still locked behind these cold walls…_

_And…_

_Somebody owns me…_

_All of me…_

_Do you understand?_

**The Shattered Pieces**

_**I'll place them back for you…**_

**Chapter 4: Snow**

To love is to sacrifice. And Sakura knew it and she believed in it. She knew, she really knew but all she could do was to live with it. Even if it was wrong, even if it was against her values, she lived the way it was not supposed to be. All she could do was to let it go on even if she knew that everyone would get hurt in the end.

Neji is a genius. Neji is a number one ANBU. But even how good Neji is, he is HUMAN. He could never escape the fact that he, who came from a prestigious clan, was stuck in a secret love affair, a forbidden affair. He knew it was not the way it should be. But then, he was sure to himself, he was sure that he could give up his name for that one woman. He was sure to himself that he would give up everything for HER, for Sakura.

Sakura was walking ghostly along the streets of Konoha that lonely winter morning. It was near Christmas yet she felt something missing and it was leaving her listless for the past weeks. Yes she was happy whenever she would have a chance to be with the Hyuuga prodigy even for a short time but something was making her feel emptier than ever.

Sakura passed by many shops yet she didn't bother to stop and look for a while. She was supposed to buy presents for her friends but that day was exceptionally lonesome.

She stopped in front a shabby looking antique shop and she disinterestedly entered the place. She looked around and found an old and plain-looking music box in a corner. She walked towards the dark corner of the store and picked up the dusty brown music box from a table. She opened it and the sweet melody caught her attention.

She held the small music box and memories flooded her mind again. She saw her young self, chasing the brooding Uchiha around. She saw herself daydreaming on something, probably on the dark Sharingan-user. She suddenly felt disgusted of her self for doing those childish things. There were so many "what if"s filling her mind. She remembered that day she accepted that wedding proposal of Uchiha Sasuke. Could it have been different if she declined his offer?

It must have been guilt. Yes, guilt. But thinking of those horrible days of her married life with the Uchiha, she suddenly thought if it was worth feeling guilty.

"Would you like to buy that?" a growling voice of a woman reached Sakura's ears.

Sakura turned back with glazed eyes then she looked down on the music box again. The old woman was staring at her then a motherly smile graced her face.

Sakura gently shook her head then she placed the music box back to where she had seen it. She smiled at the old woman and said, "Maybe I'll buy it next time."

"That music box is just too plain and no one paid any attention towards it before. But you saw it and held it in your pure hands, young lady." The old woman said as she walked towards the table where the music box was placed.

"Do you know that only people with pure hearts have the ability to see the real beauty of this music box? You, young lady, have that pure heart I am talking about."

Sakura was surprised to hear it from no one but a stranger. She knew that she was not the person that old woman was taking about.

Pure? Oh, come on… 

"You do not know what you are talking about Ma'm." Sakura said in that most polite way she could say things.

"Of course I do." The old woman replied in a kind voice.

"I am not pure nor kind." Sakura said.

"Being pure doesn't mean being a saint, young lady. Humans are humans after all and we are also commit mistakes." The woman started and Sakura dropped her gaze on the wooden floor.

"Even if you have committed so many mistakes, I can see that you have that pure heart. You don't have to be an angel to be pure. You are human, young lady. You are not perfect."

Sakura felt herself trembling. She felt like being blamed indirectly by unknown forces. She couldn't decipher why falling in love was just too complicated.

"Young lady, I can see in your eyes that you have a pure heart. Don't ever think so badly of yourself for the wrong things you have done. These things do not measure your being human, being pure." The old woman added.

"Don't let it break you. Don't let it stop you from being the pure you, the kind you. Remember that." The old woman said in a loving voice.

The old woman smiled and picked up the music box. She patted Sakura's head and handed the music box to her. Sakura looked at the old lady with that innocent look on her face.

"It's yours," the woman said and smiled a motherly smile at Sakura.

Sakura took the music box hesitantly but she felt that if she declined the offer, the old woman would get hurt.

Sakura smiled at the woman and nodded at her.

"Thank you, Ma'm."

She bowed politely at the woman and she left the petty antique shop. She continued walking with the plain-looking music box on her right hand.

'_I am human. I am not perfect, huh?' _Sakura thought.

Sakura went in another store and there she saw Tenten and Hinata together. Sakura felt a shock of a certain feeling run through her whole body again. She disregarded it, though, and decided to walk toward her friends.

"Tenten, Hinata-chan," Sakura called as she walked towards the two young women.

Tenten and Hinata looked towards the kunoichi's direction and they met her midway.

"Sakura-chan," Tenten said gleefully and Hinata smiled happily as well.

"Looking for presents?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yes, how about you?" Tenten inquired.

"Yup!" Sakura answered with false happiness on her face.

"How about we go looking for gifts together, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked in a shy voice, the same shy way she was before.

"Why not! Let's go!" Sakura said then they walked out of the store and looked around.

They went in another store and started looking around. They had fun yet they were not able to choose something to buy. They decided to go to another store and there, they were able to buy few presents.

"Sakura…can I ask for your opinion on something?" Tenten asked with hesitation obvious in her voice.

Sakura glanced at the brunette and gave her a nod.

"Um…I would like to…give a certain person…a gift…"Tenten started and Sakura nodded again.

"I do not know what to give…him…" Tenten continued.

A certain person…a gift…Neji. 

"Neji?" Sakura asked and Tenten blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Yes," Tenten answered in an embarrassed voice.

Sakura went back to her dormant state and there she started to contemplate again. Tenten is her friend and it hurt her even more. _How could I do this to you? _She thought.

Tenten was saying something but Sakura couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. All she could think about was the guilt feeling that was burning inside her. It was happening constantly lately. She figured it out since the first weeks of that season. _How could winter do these things to me?_

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tenten asked when she noticed the dazed look on her pink-haired friend's face.

Sakura blinked her eyes and looked at her friend's worry-stricken face.

"I'm fine, Tenten." Sakura said, trying not to look at her friend's eyes directly. She felt that looking at her friend's eyes directly would blow her cover. She felt betraying her even more with how she was acting with the brunette.

"What do you think should I give him, Sakura-chan?" Tenten inquired in a sweet, child-like voice.

"Give him something…something that when you see it, you remember him." Sakura said simply, still avoiding the gaze of her friend.

_How can I call you my friend when I am betraying you over and over again?_

"Sakura," Tenten called out in her gentle voice, feeling the heavy atmosphere building up between them.

"If you have a problem, just tell me, okay?"

Sakura, now with courage, gazed at her friend's dark eyes and gave her sweetest smile.

"Thanks." Sakura said. _I am sorry._

Tenten decided to buy Neji a dark blue knitted scarf, since she couldn't think of anything that would suit the Hyuuga prodigy's taste. Sakura, on the other hand, was thinking of a present for the same man yet she couldn't think of anything at all.

Her naughty side kicked in for a while, _Surprise him with your sexy lingerie! Why not give him your 24-hour-bed-ability, huh? He would surely love you even more!_

Sakura blushed about it and quickly shook her head for thinking of such silly things. How could she think of Neji that way? He isn't a pervert is he? Or is he? _He's just naughty sometimes…_

Sakura wasn't able to buy anything in the end.

The three of them were walking towards another store when a sight of a certain proud Hyuuga caught their attention. The good-looking, silver-eyed man was standing on the other side of the street, talking to a lazy-looking old man.

Tenten was the person, among the three of them, who had the guts to interact freely with the Hyuuga prodigy so she took the initiative to call out to him.

"Neji!" she yelled and the pale-eyed Hyuuga turned towards their direction.

Tenten waved at him enthusiastically and the three of them ran to his directions. Neji watched them coming, especially the pink-haired kunoichi who looked shy beside his former teammate.

"Haven't seen you around Neji, how are you?" Tenten said casually.

"Same as usual." Neji answered in his usual emotionless tone.

Neji noticed that the pink-haired woman was avoiding his gaze so he took the chance to tease her secretly.

"You look sick, Haruno." Neji commented as he watched the woman shuddered from his deep voice.

_Haruno? _Sakura thought.

Sakura, still looking away, just shook her head and pretended that she saw something interesting from the end of the street. Neji smirked slightly before Tenten got his attention again.

"Shopping for gifts, Neji?" Tenten asked, knowing Neji was never the kind of person who would offer time for such _troublesome_ things. Neji is Neji after all, and he would never care to give someone a present. He never liked the Yuletide season anyway.

But…

"Definitely." He said straightforwardly.

The three of them shot a surprised look at Neji, even the once intimidated pink-haired woman got his attention. The three of them stared dumbfounded at him. Hinata, with her most innocent mind, couldn't believe that her stoic cousin was actually buying a gift. There was something wrong with the world. Certainly.

"What?" Tenten asked, being the first to recover from the shock.

"Just like I said." Neji said, feeling anxious of the thought that he was not being his usual self.

"You are joking…right?" Tenten said with her twitching lip.

"You know me Tenten, I never joke." The pale-eyed man said in his most serious tone.

The look on their faces was priceless. Neji found it amusing since he didn't know how much effect his words could do to them. He watched them as they stared disbelievingly at him.

"Right…" and Tenten gave an exhausted sigh.

"So, to whom would you give this present you are buying?" Tenten asked, unknowingly hoping that the gift was for her.

"Someone who saved my life so many times." Neji answered mysteriously then he glanced at the pink-haired woman for a short period of time. Sakura quickly looked away as soon as their gazes met.

Tenten didn't notice any of it but a pair of same pale eyes witnessed it all. And this person couldn't believe her eyes. _Hyuuga eyes don't lie…_

Hinata watched her cousin a little longer before she turned her gaze towards her candy-haired friend. She noticed how troubled her friend looked in front her older cousin. She didn't know what to think, she would definitely investigate about it. But she was her observant self and she already had an idea of the real story of it. The Hyuuga clan would not like what they are to discover, for sure. _But she would never tell them about him. She would protect him from those criticizing Hyuuga eyes. Because…_

_That's the only thing I could do for you, Neji-niisan…_

"We should go now, there are still lots of things we have to do, ne?" Tenten said to Sakura, whose tanned face was unusually tinted with a light shade of red.

Sakura, who was still bothered for an unknown reason, was surprised and a tiny sound escaped her slightly opened mouth. She quickly pressed her plump lips together, still directing her line of vision anywhere but Neji.

The Hyuuga heiress gazed back at her cousin and Neji noticed the questioning look on her. Neji, being his stubborn self, shrugged it off and bid the girls goodbye.

Tenten waved enthusiastically at him as he disappeared in the crowd. Tenten grinned childishly and turned to her two friends. She didn't talk for a while and the two stared at her innocently.

"What?" Tenten inquired when she noticed the indescribable look on her two friends' faces.

Her two friends shook their heads and gave out a sigh.

"What's it with you two?" Tenten said playfully then she quickly turned her back against them.

After a couple of minutes, she side-glanced at them, watching the two from the corner of her eye. She smiled at them and the two giggled like little girls.

Tenten turned towards their direction again. She walked in between them and took their arms to hers and started dragging them.

"We have lots of things to do and there's no time for spacing out." She said and they walked together joyfully.

Sakura had a distraught look on her face as they walked together like teenage girls. Again, the biggest issue in her life: _betraying her friend_. Why can't she be a little coldhearted? Why can't she just be more selfish?

Sakura went to "_their_" apartment that night at around 7 o' clock in the evening. She brought all the presents she had bought for her special people, but nothing for the person she owed her little happiness. _Nothing for Neji._

After half an hour, her pale-eyed lover also came. Neji found _his _pink-haired woman in the living room, wrapping fancy gifts on the floor.

"Why do you trouble yourself so much every year?" the deep voice reached Sakura's ears and she dared not to look to know who it was. She knew whose voice it was anyway.

"It gives me joy when I hear them laugh when they open my gift. And it's enough for me." Sakura said monotonously, still busy wrapping her small presents.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her and he sat on the couch just across where Sakura was working. He watched her closely as she cut here and there, sticking adhesives, and adding some finishing touch on each of the wrapped gifts.

Sakura stopped suddenly and glanced up at the serious Hyuuga. She stared at his emotionless face for a while and cupped her chin with her left hand.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked but no answer came from Neji.

After some time, Neji decided to answer, but with a little sarcasm injected into it.

"What do you think?" he said.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched at that and retorted quickly, "You are starting with me?"

Neji smirked at that. _That's my line! _ He thought.

"Do I sound that way to you?" the pale-eyed man said with an annoying smirk visible on his handsome face.

Sakura leaned near his right knee, took his hand, and blew gently on the back of his palm.

_Just where he is most sensitive._ The naughty kunoichi thought.

She, then, looked up into his eyes and she couldn't believe what she saw. Actually, she saw nothing.

It was Neji's time to tease his little pink-haired kunoichi. He also leaned lower just few inches from her face. He then blew gently at her face and she flinched at this little tease of Neji.

"What?" she hissed and Neji smirked at her.

"What?" he repeated in his own fierce voice.

Sakura moved back a little and put her right hand on his left cheek. She smiled her sweet smile at him and allowed a small laugh escape her mouth.

"I'm busy. If you are hungry, heat up what is in the fridge." Sakura said and quickly went back to what she was doing.

Neji was taken aback. Did she just deny his advances today or was he just mistaken? He certainly didn't expect this from the pink-haired woman. That pink-haired woman was certainly a devil in her own way. How was she able to manipulate this Hyuuga prodigy? No one knows but them.

Neji shook his head and stood up from the comfortable couch. He walked towards the doorway but before he left, he watched the woman on the floor for the last time.

He went into the kitchen and walked directly towards the refrigerator. He opened the fridge and looked for something to eat. He found their dinner the other night and decided to eat it just like that, without heating.

Sakura, on the other hand, finished the second to the last gift. She then picked up the last gift; it was kept in a small, carved wooden box. But as she held the box in her hands, there was a sad look on her face. There was something in that look on her face that couldn't be described by words, _emotions that seemed unreal_.

She smiled sadly at the box and she started wrapping it. After wrapping the box, she put a little detail on it by putting a white ribbon around it. She put it on top of the pile of the gifts beside the couch.

She stood up and walked towards the table beside the window. She took the music box she got from the antique shop that morning. She held it gently and sat at her working spot. And there, she opened it and listened at the sweet music for a long time. Because of too much exhaustion, she fell asleep as she let the music box lay on her lap, playing the song repeatedly.

Neji went back to the living room after eating and there he found his little pink-haired woman sleeping soundly on the floor, leaning against the couch. He found the pile of gifts few spaces beside her. _Too many, too many…_

He listened to the music and realized it was something very familiar to him. He just couldn't remember where he heard it.

The pale-eyed man sat on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at Sakura's pink hair and wondered how many in the world had the same hair color. _Unique_.

Sakura cared for everything, everyone. She always gives importance even to the smallest details. She pays attention, even towards the most unimportant of all. _Even in giving gifts, she also gives her full attention to it. What a troublesome woman._

He still couldn't say it to her, he couldn't tell her that he love her. Maybe he was unsure; maybe he just didn't want to break anything. He thought that once he said those words, something would change between them. All he wanted was everything to go on just like that _forever_.

_Can we stay like this forever?_

Neji stood up to get a blanket for the sleeping woman. It was cold and it won't be beneficial for him if she got sick. It was _winter _after all. The Hyuuga prodigy was about to exit through the doorway when he heard _his_ _woman_ sneeze. He shook his head with the infamous smirk on his face. _That's what I am talking about._

The silver-eyed went back into the living room to put the blanket over the sleeping woman. He walked towards her direction but something seems to catch his attention. On top of the pile of gifts was a small present, a box wrapped in a fancy blue paper with a ribbon on it. He looked over the card and it was a present for…

_Sasuke._

The stoic ninja's face was struck with a sad look, which seemed almost unnoticed. He put the blanket over the pink-haired woman and then went back towards the gifts.

He checked on each of the gifts with the name cards on it. For Naruto, the one with the orange ribbon. For Kakashi-sensei, the one with the silver string. For Ino, the one with the gold tie. Lots of gifts for her friends. And in the end…he realized. There was nothing for him, _nothing for him, after all_.

Hyuuga Neji didn't know what to think. He didn't even know what to say. He should not be sulking over something so little just like that. It's not like he's a little boy who just discovered he got nothing under the lone Christmas tree.

But to know that Sakura got a gift for _her husband_, and she got nothing for him, it made his heart ache. Was she actually playing with him? Does she feel something for that Uchiha after all those times she come to him crying her heart out? What was he to that pink-haired woman? He didn't know.

Neji turned off the light and sat on the one-man couch just across Sakura. He observed the woman through the darkness of the night. What was running through her mind? What did she feel about him? Was he just some past time for her? Was he just a mere toy for her, which she would just leave behind after she _lives happily ever after with her prince_? What?

He looked out through the window; snow was falling gently from the sky. It was like her, coming down to him. Would she melt after that? Disappear? Leave him after that?

What was he to her?

_When are we going to be free?_

_When are we going to be just ourselves?_

_When can we live the way we want to live?_

_When?_

**End of chapter.**

That was it! That was it! Like it? Or not?

Sorry!

And, okay…

Please read and review!

Thank you to all those who support me all the way!

**Quick note: **To my friends (Jan, Angela, Nixwho haven't reviewed my story once, and to the others), thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Song

I have updated real fast! This is the fastest I could do…

The next update won't be as fast since school works keep on coming now…

Please read and review…

OOC, wrong grammar, or the plot just doesn't seem right…sorry…

I worked really hard for this so that everyone could read it already….

Promise, I'll just make up for it…

_Let's enjoy this moment while we can…_

_This night might just be our last…_

_I have thought of you as a source of my happiness…_

_But have I told you my true feelings?_

_Those feelings that were _

_Just for you?_

**The Shattered Pieces**

**I'll place them back for you…**

Chapter 5: Song 

It was the day before Christmas and still, the whole of Konoha was still very busy. Some were still shopping for gifts, still rushing. It was snowing yet it wasn't a bother; everyone enjoyed it since it happens after every three different seasons.

Sakura was just staying at the Uchiha complex for the meantime. She had to clean around since _her _husband would be home by the end of the month. She wouldn't want him to find his house, _not home anymore_, to be untidy, right? Suspicion would surely arise within _him_. _What else would she do when she's at home, clean right? The purpose of a wife. But if she didn't clean…what else could she be doing?_

The pink-haired woman was about to finish, with _their room_ as the last.

_Such a big place for two people, huh?_ She thought.

Sakura went in the room and didn't bother to turn on the lights. She just tied the curtains to allow the light of the day come in through their window. Sakura turned towards the direction of the bed and found it in complete order. Of course it would be in order, she hadn't come home since that _night_.

But then something caught her attention from under the bed. It was an aluminum foil wrapping of pills, the pills _she knew too well_. Her eyes widened at it, her breathing faster than usual. She walked towards the bed and she knelt in front it. She stretched out her hand towards the wrapper then she quickly grabbed the object. She looked for the label and she frowned deeply. _It was what prevented the coming of the long awaited Uchiha heir._

The pink-haired kunoichi couldn't believe what she just saw and what came into her mind that moment was her _lover_, _Neji_. _Would it end? Should I fulfill my function, the purpose of this marriage? _She didn't know.

She remembered that she kept her _pills_ where Sasuke won't ever suspect. She was careful with those things and kept them somewhere _he _won't dare open or touch. She thought how could he possibly know where she kept the _pills_. She then asked herself if Sasuke knew her _little secret_ already. But if he knew…_why didn't he confront her? Sasuke wanted a child, doesn't he? So why wouldn't he take any actions? But even so, Sakura won't allow it to happen. The conception of the Uchiha heir, that is._

Sakura promised herself that she would never bear a child for the purpose of resurrecting the Uchiha clan. She won't carry a child who would never feel love in that _family_. _But can you really call this a family? _The pink-haired woman asked herself contemplatively.

She wondered about the night Sasuke left for his mission. He surely acted and talked weirdly that night. Was it because Sasuke discovered what was delaying his "restoration project"? But if he did, Sasuke would surely take an action when he discovered this. Sasuke is not the type of person who would let _important_ things left unsolved.

Sakura sat on the floor, her forehead leaning on the board of the bed. Her green orbs were already devoid of any emotions. She started to be that way when he married the Uchiha. There were many changes in the kunoichi's life after marrying that dark-eyed man. The worst is losing that precious glint in her eyes, the glint that made her unique from other women. _That was the sparkle that everybody loved about her._

The distressed woman stared into the empty space, her mind now shut from the world. Things were not going on smoothly inside her. Thoughts of misery and disappointment were clouding her mind.

What if he discovered it already? Would he take my only source of happiness away from me? If that's the case…

Tears were now forming in her eyes, daring to fall any moment. But she knew she had cried enough. Could someone blame her? She could not stop the sudden wave of emotion that hit her sanity. She cried again. When will she stop crying?

Sakura was embracing herself, hands clutching both her shoulder. Her grip was so tight that her knuckles turned white already. She was already trembling very hard, partly from the coldness of the day, mostly from the pain in her heart that kept tearing her apart.

Sakura knew that she had made things complicated more than ever. Preventing the birth of an Uchiha heir, betraying him, cheating on him. Then she realized she had made her own sufferings after all. But then, she knew she didn't, wouldn't, and would never, ever regret any of it. Because she just did what she thought was right, what she thought was her salvation.

_Would Kami forgive her for avoiding conception? Maybe not. _

_Would Kami forgive her for cheating on her husband, the one she promised her life to? Definitely not._

_Would Sakura regret it? No._

_Would she continue doing these even if things are starting to get worst? YES._

After Sakura finished cleaning their house, she went to her apartment to cook a special dinner for _their_ first Christmas Eve together. It was their first and it would be her happiest, their happiest. She won't be lonely, not anymore.

She was preparing in the kitchen when she heard the door open. She didn't care to go check on who it was because she knew already. She just continued on what she was doing so it would be ready on time for their _Christmas Eve Dinner_.

The exhausted Hyuuga went in the apartment, carrying a box with ribbon in his hand, and was unusually annoyed because of the unlocked door. _What if a criminal breaks in and does something I don't want, I mean, she doesn't want? That woman…_ the irritated prodigy said to himself.

"Neji! Welcome home!" Sakura called out from the kitchen and continued her preparations.

Neji heard the high-pitched voice from the kitchen. He placed the box on the table in the hallway then he continued to where Sakura was. He stood a foot away from the doorway, watching the pink-haired woman working inside the kitchen.

The pale-eyed Hyuuga walked towards the doorway and peeked at the woman. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. He was examining Sakura's back, wondering what she was cooking that time. He didn't have any dislike over Sakura's cooking but she never failed to surprise him during their time together. Sakura cooked all kinds of delicious food. And he was more than satisfied about the foods she prepared.

"I have a key, you don't have to leave the door unlocked." The Hyuuga said sternly.

"You are forgetting something, _Neji-kun_." The pink-haired kunoichi said sweetly at Neji,

Neji just raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"I am a capable kunoichi, more than capable, actually. So you don't have to worry." Sakura said, as she stirred the contents of the bowl she was holding.

"I don't worry over you." Neji shot back at her, slightly pissed at her.

"What are you so angry about? It's Christmas Eve, Neji, so keep it down." the woman warned the ever so strong, Hyuuga Neji.

_What was with the warning tone? Heck, she's getting more annoying. _Neji said to himself.

"Go ahead and rest for a while. I'll just call you when dinner's ready." Sakura uttered, without turning towards the Hyuuga's direction.

The silver-eyed Hyuuga shrugged it off and he walked towards the box he left on the table in the hallway. He carried the box in his arms and just went into their bedroom. _Yes, their bedroom._

He turned on the lampshade on the bedside table, just enough for him. He put the box on the dresser and walked back towards the bed. He didn't want too much light since his eyes were tired already.

He sat on the bed and looked around for a while. He noticed the music box lying on the bedside table on the other side of the bed. He then remembered the night when he discovered he didn't have any present from his pink-haired woman.

He knew it was childish to think that way. But it seriously aggravated him to know that the Uchiha, yes the _Uchiha_, deserved to receive a gift from the precious cherry blossom more than him. He didn't have any personal grudge back then against the dark-eyed Uchiha even after the "_Sasuke chase" back in their genin years_, but after having a deep relationship with the pink-haired woman, he started hating the Uchiha.

But then, deep inside him, having Sakura was the best gift he could ever receive. _But he could never admit it to her, or to himself._

Neji closed his eyes softly and contemplated about the whole day of work. It was tiring. He doesn't have any mission outside Konoha, but handling his own genin team was too troublesome for his own taste. _Bunch of hyperactive kids. _He was ANBU but sometimes, the ANBU missions get into him that's why he chose to have a genin team of his own for the meantime.

His genin team consists of 3 boys but the most bothersome of all was the _three were like having three Naruto's in his team. Complicated, too complicated._

It didn't take long before he felt Sakura's presence behind the wooden door. He waited for the door to open but the woman didn't make any move.

Neji shook his head and he decided to just open the door for her. He stood up and walked towards the door. He hesitated for a while (if Hyuuga Neji really hesitates) and waited for the kunoichi to barge in.

Sakura, on the other side of the door, was thinking of her time with Neji. It had been few months since they started with the intricate _affair_. And she enjoyed her time with him very much. The thought of letting go suddenly filled her mind.

'_What if this is our last night together?' _the question haunted the pink-haired woman's head.

"Neji," Sakura called, not really waiting for anything from his mouth.

"Hn." The silver-eyed man replied deeply.

Sakura was surprised that Neji was actually listening to her. She waited for the door to open but it was no use, neither of them would flinch.

"Do you think we can go on like this any longer?" Sakura asked her haunting question.

Neji was silent, thinking silently of what to answer the woman. Yes, it was bothering him for a while and he didn't know the answer to that question as well. But the only thing he knew was…

"All we can do now is to enjoy this to the fullest…" he answered, a little irked for being sentimental.

"Hmm…" a tiny sound was heard from the outside of the room.

They remained that way, longer than what was supposed to be. Sakura leaned her head against the door feeling tired all of a sudden. The loads of thoughts that hit her that day had made a great impact on her. Things had just gotten tangled together because of her own actions. But then there were _no regrets or whatsoever_, just plain feeling of _sadness_.

The dinner was rather quiet, just an ordinary dinner like there was no special occasion. They ate that way, more silent than their previous nights. How lonesome for a special night.

Sakura washed the dishes and Neji, on the other hand, sat comfortably in the living room. Sakura tried to shake off the feeling of sadness in her heart just for that night. But even how much she tried the feeling just won't go away.

After finishing with the dishes, Sakura decided to really _let go_ of the feeling just for that night, _even just for that night_. She turned off the lights in the kitchen as well as in the dining room.

The pink-haired woman walked into the hallway and found the light coming from the living room. She stopped at the doorway, watching the pale-eyed man sitting on her couch, _her favorite place_.

Sakura grinned as she walked into the room, never lifting her gaze off the Hyuuga. She sat herself beside the man, close enough for her own preference. Neji shifted slightly, feeling slight discomfort from the proximity of their bodies.

The green-eyed kunoichi smiled naughtily at her _lover_ and she just brought herself closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a while.

Neji let his sight fall on the pink hair of _his woman_. Yes, he knew to himself that the woman they call "Sakura-chan" _was his woman, and only his_. Though…she didn't own his name. She still carried the forbidden name, _Uchiha_.

"What are you up to this time, woman?" Neji said in his deep tone.

Sakura smiled again, now the childish smile of hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just pulled him closer to her. _Too tight_.

"Nothing," Sakura uttered in a breathy voice, not seductive, not teasing, just playful. _No difference because that was she after all._

"That doesn't sound nothing to me…" the Hyuuga concluded as he removed the arms around him.

A hurtful look appeared on the pink-haired woman's face, the same playful one.

"You don't want me to warm you up?" Sakura asked, another meaning coming from the tone she was using.

The Hyuuga prodigy smacked a hand on his covered forehead, amused about the pink-haired woman. _How can she do these things? Just great, just great…A seductress, huh? _Neji thought, shaking his head in the process.

Sakura loved it. Sakura loved making him really confused when it comes to her hidden advances. She loved her effect towards the Hyuuga. _Great._

The pink-haired kunoichi stood up in front him. The Hyuuga gazed up at her with his emotionless eyes and the kunoichi didn't like it at all. She bent forward, putting her face inch away from his.

"Why do you avoid me tonight?" Sakura whispered at his face.

"I don't." the man answered, rather straightforwardly.

Sakura frowned slightly thinking of how she would lure the stoic man in front her. But the man had faster reflex than her. Before she knew it, he had pressed his lips on hers already. _ Too fast, just what was he thinking anyway?_

After the warm yet chaste kiss, Neji let go of her. Still there was no emotion on his cold, pale Hyuuga eyes.

"Hasty, very hasty. You are so bad, you know?" Sakura said in her teasing tone.

"I know." Neji answered, with same intensity of teasing present in his deep voice.

Sakura, who was still bending in front him, just shook her head at him. She stood straight and took Neji's hands to hers. She pulled him up and took him in their room upstairs.

The pink-haired woman pushed him into their room and she closed the door behind her. Neji turned the lamp on and sat on the bed. He watched the woman as she made her way towards him.

"Neji," Sakura said in her bedroom voice. Not seductive, just a peaceful voice.

The Hyuuga stared at her and just gave a brief nod.

"Can we keep this night pure…chaste?" Sakura asked, now hitting the curiosity of the man.

"Make me believe that our relationship doesn't concern only the _bed_ we share every night." Sakura continued.

Neji was dumbfounded for the first time. He couldn't believe just what he heard from her. But he wanted the same thing as well. He wanted to feel the same way that night. He did want it to remain pure. So that way, he would confirm his real emotions for the woman that he knew was his.

The Hyuuga prodigy stood up and met the kunoichi on her way. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and laid his chin on her head. Sakura's eyes widened but then they closed gently as she felt the comfort in his arms.

After some time, Neji let go of the woman and he turned towards the direction of the dresser, to where he placed the package when he arrived. Sakura followed Neji's line of sight and found the lone box on the table. The pale-eyed man pushed Sakura gently, signaling her that it was for her.

Sakura walked towards the dresser and picked up the box. She held it in her arms and looked at Neji questioningly.

Neji nodded at her and Sakura took it as a sign to open the present given to her. The pink-haired woman untied the string and lifted the cover slowly. An unexpected sight surprised her really hard.

The woman placed the box back on the table and took out the little present from the Hyuuga. It was a miniature cherry blossom tree made of glass. The Sakura petals were tinted with pink, color of her flower. Just an exact replica of the real tree, though it was transparent and more fragile than any other tree.

Sakura admired the glass tree on her hands and then she quickly gazed at the Hyuuga. She placed the present gently on the dresser and ran towards the prodigy. She put her arms around him and embraced him lovingly.

"That was beautiful, thank you," she said in her trembling voice.

Neji remained impassive, allowing the woman to have all of him for that intimate moment.

Sakura let go of Neji and looked up to him, with tears in her eyes. Neji's eyebrows furrowed deeply, wondering just why the woman was crying. He brought his hand to her face and wiped the tears on her face.

"I…I want to tell you something…" Sakura said, now avoiding the Hyuuga's gaze.

Neji thought for a while, and he already knew what she was going to say.

"I was not able to buy you a present." Sakura confessed and a tinge of crimson appeared on her wet cheeks.

Neji smirked evilly at her and said, "And you didn't forget to give the Uchiha a present."

Sakura looked at him disbelievingly thinking how he knew that. It was supposed to be a secret. '_Wait, how can I keep it a secret when I put that present on top of all the gifts? Stupid me!' _ Sakura said to herself, slapping her forehead mentally.

"Sorry…" Sakura said and she looked down again.

"I…I…I…You know…when it comes to Sasuke, I always feel that I still have a responsibility towards him…" Sakura started and the Hyuuga just remained silent, allowing her to continue.

"I am, after all, Sasuke's only family…" Sakura added, now looking directly at the silver eyes she always loved.

"That's the only thing I can do for him. I can't love him, all I can do is care for him as a friend, a family." Sakura said, now walking towards the bed.

She sat down and looked at the man standing across her. She smiled sadly, remembering the Uchiha, who was currently on a mission.

"Sasuke is a human even how cold he his, right? And he is still my husband. Now…I still believe that he needs me more than ever. Even if he doesn't say it, or make me know it…I can see it, feel it." She said, staring at her hands lying on her lap.

Neji thought about it but he couldn't understand anything. All he knew was Sasuke, even how tragic his past was, was hurting _his _woman. Sasuke, still, has no right to do those painful things to her. He was puzzled just why Sakura still devoted to the bastard.

"Don't get me wrong…but…that's how I feel. I am, after all, still bound to him. And we can never run away from that fact. This is our fate, Neji." Sakura said and she looked up to his direction.

Neji, on the other hand, was looking at his reflection on the mirror of the dresser. He knew it as well, he doesn't understand why. Why fate has to be that way…

"Now, we do not know when we have to give up. Because we never know…maybe tomorrow, we would be discovered because…we have our own circumstances. These are circumstances that we can never turn away from. This is reality, our reality." Sakura added and frowned unintentionally.

After some time, Sakura told the Hyuuga to sit on the bed. The Hyuuga complied and sat on the middle of the bed, cross-legged.

Sakura moved in front him and kneeled close to him. She was towering in that position but the Hyuuga didn't dare to look at her sad green orbs. Sakura smiled gently and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not my intention to forget to buy you a present. I just couldn't think of anything that would suit you." Sakura reasoned out, but the Hyuuga seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"I can't just buy you anything that is not really intended for you. So," the woman continued with a gentler tone.

She untied Neji's forehead protector, revealing the seal on his forehead. Neji was surprised at her actions. He was still not used to showing the symbol to anybody.

Sakura let her hands travel to her face, caressing his cheeks ever so softly.

"The only thing I could offer you is…the whole of me…" Sakura said and Neji's eyes widened at it.

"Even if I am bound to Sasuke, I assure you that only you…can claim me as yours, Neji." She added leaning closer to him.

Neji didn't realize but suddenly, he felt warmth on the seal on his forehead. Sakura had just kissed his forehead, _pure and honest_. That spot he didn't want anybody to touch…but she touched it and he didn't fee any anger towards her…_Peace…_

"This is the only thing I could give you tonight, Neji. Because…I know that this will never leave you forever. It would always be part of your memory."

The Hyuuga didn't speak the whole time, just listening to the gentle voice of his pink-haired woman. He had doubted the woman a few nights prior and he cursed himself for it. He had confirmed that his feelings for the woman were true and the only problem is he couldn't tell it directly to her. But that night, he had promised himself that he would protect her from all the harm she would encounter in her life. _Even if their time together comes to an end, he would always be there for her._

Sakura smiled at him and she moved to his back. She put her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead on his head. She buried her face deeply in his dark brown hair and just embraced him tightly.

She started humming a melody to him, the same sound from the music box. Neji, on the other hand, was still remembering where he had heard that song.

A thought suddenly struck him…

He remembered…

It was the same song…

The song he had always loved during his childhood.

_The song his mother sang to him that always put him to sleep when he was young._

The same song…but different woman…

But then, he loved her even more…

_That was the song he missed so much…because nobody would sing it for him anymore._

_But she sang it to him and only for him._

That was the best gift he received in his entire life. Her gift to him was more precious than the gift he had given her. He would treasure this moment forever. He would.

_Even if you belong to someone else…_

_I know…_

_That your heart belongs to me…_

_And I offer you my heart as well…_

_No…_

_Not only my heart…_

_The whole of me…_

_I am yours…_

_Forever._

**End of Chapter.**

Thank you for reading this fic!

No good? I'll make up for the next chapters. More are coming though I just do not know when I would be able to update!

This fic is offered to Queen Cow!

Of course, this fic is also for all those who have supported me all the way!

If something seems wrong I am sorry…

OOC…sorry

Wrong grammar…I am very sorry.

Problem with the story? I'll check on it.

Just don't give me those heartbreaking comments that are not constructive criticism.

Thanks for reading….

And please leave a review…

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Night

It's me again. After a long time at last, I have updated. I've been very busy at school since there were so many school works. Here is another chapter for all of you who continue reading my fic.

Sorry if there are wrong grammars or unbearable situations and even OOCs. Sorry but I've really tried my best to make this. This chapter may not be good because I also think this isn't that good. There are SasuSaku and NejiTen interactions but they are part of the story so I have to write them. NejiSaku interactions would return next chapter and the update won't take long. I'll try to make an update before the start of my summer classes. So…here it is…

_What if I have to give you up?_

_Will I do it?_

_Will I?_

_Should I?_

_Can I?_

**The Shattered Pieces**

_**I'll place them back for you…**_

**Chapter 6: Night**

The longest night ever… 

Who would have thought that their relationship would last longer than how it should be?

Sasuke came back just in time for the year-end celebration at Konoha. However, he was badly wounded and went home instead of having a check-up. _He had the best medic in Konoha at home, after all._

"Sasuke." The pink-haired woman greeted coldly at her husband when she accidentally opened the door when she was about to leave.

The Sharingan-user just nodded his head and went in the house and Sakura closed the door behind for him. His wife frowned but it deepened when she noticed the blood-soaked ANBU uniform of the Uchiha.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital before you came home?" Sakura asked as she ushered her husband into their living room, with him still wearing his sandals.

Sasuke just gave a grunt before he allowed himself to exhaustingly fall on their newly bought couch.

The house was too traditional and Sakura was used to having a couch. And to grant a simple request, Sasuke ordered a couch, a simple dark couch from the finest furniture-maker in Konoha. If there were anything that made Sakura happy in their relationship, it was that couch. The couch where she shed her tears whenever Sasuke's out.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them, trying to focus his vision on the woman's green eyes. However, it took much effort since he was tired and he seemed to have lost a large amount of blood.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked, though she knew he was not.

She quickly took her medical kit from the small drawer in the living room and went back to her husband who needed attention. She removed his sandals and put it aside. She opened the kit and started cleaning his wounds.

Even with her pained heart, she still looked after the person who caused her so much pain. She attended to all his needs that day when he arrived looking very helpless. _Yes, a helpless Uchiha is quite a sight once in a while…_

Sakura brought the Uchiha into _their _room, to give a better treatment with him lying down flat on the bed. She had already cleaned his wounds and she just needed to make more healing than necessary. Sasuke had a very high fever and she needed to cool it down a bit. She could definitely say that he went into the most troublesome battle ever.

It was already dark and not a single moment did the pink-haired woman left the Uchiha's side. She just sat there beside the bed, watching over him, wiping his whole body with a damp cloth. He would make a noise once in a while, speaking incoherent words and Sakura would whisper to him reassuring words that would put the Uchiha back to sleep.

Sakura shook her head as she stared at the Uchiha's face through the dark. She kept asking her self what made her stay there when all he did was cause her pain. She didn't know what to do but she felt that Sasuke needed her badly at the moment and that's the only thing she could do…after all…_she's his wife_. That's all.

Suddenly the Uchiha opened his eyes, still glazed with fever and exhaust. He tilted his head to Sakura's direction and their eyes met.

"Sakura." He said in his deep yet weak voice.

The pink-haired kunoichi stared at his obsidian orbs for a while before she nodded her head hesitantly.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked, as he remained his gaze at the woman's sad eyes.

"Almost ten o'clock." She answered quietly.

"How long was I out?" he inquired, partly wishing for a plain conversation.

"Six hours, I guess." The woman uttered disinterestedly.

Silence hovered them again, just how it was always between them.

Sasuke gazed at the shadowed ceiling of the room, instead of looking at the pained eyes of the woman he married out of his own personal intentions. Was it fever? He didn't know but surely he felt uncomfortable at that moment alone with the woman he knew he could never _love_. _He never knew how to love._

"Sleep." Sakura said in a commanding voice, not of a wife but of a professional medic.

"What?"

"You need some rest. So sleep." The woman ordered in a stricter tone.

The Uchiha obliged and just closed his eyes. Only the gentle breathing of the two could be heard in the dark room of the Uchiha household. For the first time, there was peace in the house, the peace Sakura longed for, ever since they got married. A security she wished to have for the longest time.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked out of nothing.

"Because you are sick. I am a medic." Sakura answered innocently.

"But you could have left me. It's New Year's Eve. Why didn't you go and celebrate with the others?" the Uchiha asked further, without any idea why he was being curious at that time.

Sakura remained silent for a while, contemplating for the answer to his question. And suddenly, it hit her very hard. _Because she had a certain obligation to her husband… Nothing more. Nothing less._

"I don't know…" the woman said as she looked outside the window.

The Uchiha prodigy was silent.

"Maybe because in any way you look at our relationship…you are still my husband and I am still your wife." She added, without getting any reaction from the Sharingan-user.

Sakura clasped her hands together and laid them on her lap. She breathed in large amount of air before she continued, wishing the Uchiha had fallen asleep already.

"I don't love you anymore. I don't think I ever did. But, as a teammate or a friend…maybe I care for you deeply. I don't know…not anymore." The woman spoke in her most depressing tone.

"You have caused me so many sadness. Don't you know that?" she said before she shook her head and stood up from where she was seated.

Sakura walked towards the door and opened it. Before closing the door, she paid the Uchiha one last glance.

After a few minutes, Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the place where his _wife_ was previously seated.

"I know." He said in a small, exhausted tone before sleep conquered him again.

Sakura went to the kitchen without bothering to open the lights. It was better when it was dark, she could move more freely. She opened the refrigerator to find it empty. One thing's for sure, she forgot to go to the grocery even if she knew Sasuke was coming before the end of the year.

She closed the door of the fridge and sat her self comfortably on the kitchen counter. She heaved out a deep sigh and a certain silver-eyed man crossed her mind.

"What could he be doing tonight?" she asked herself and she quickly shook it off. _She needed to be more careful…the Uchiha is just a ceiling away from her…._

There was a celebration in the Hyuuga compound, a tradition that was kept year after year after year…

It was a not a so-party-like-celebration; rather, it was that formal celebration just normal for a prestigious clan as the Hyuuga clan. However, the party was not just for the members of the clan, outsiders can be invited as well, just the people close to the members of the family.

Of course, Neji's team was there. Tenten, Lee, and the ever-so-lively Gai. They would leave quickly since there was a larger celebration at the Konoha Park.

Lee and Gai left earlier than Tenten, because according to her, she needed to tell the Hyuuga prodigy something very _important_.

The two were seated at the far corner of the room, eating dinner, while the others were conversing in hushed voices at the middle of the room. Tenten was feeling uncomfortable for some unknown reasons and Neji could sense it even if he was just as passive as always.

After a long while, Tenten decided to do what she had planned to do ever since she had gotten in the Hyuuga compound. She tugged at Neji's sleeve and whispered something to him. They stood up and went out of the hall in silence.

They were standing in the dark corridor in an uncomfortable silence. Neji was staring at the woman, on the other hand, Tenten was looking anywhere but the Hyuuga prodigy.

She was breathing rapidly, trying to decide on what she would tell Neji. _It's now or never…_

"Neji…I…" the woman started yet she quickly stopped, trying to gather some courage on how she would tell that man the words she had always wanted to tell him.

"What is it?" Neji asked without any emotion in his voice.

"I…" the woman tried but failed.

_Silence._

Here goes nothing… 

Tenten pushed Neji against the wall and she tiptoed to put her face just an inch away from his. Neji frowned at her while Tenten stared intently at his silver eyes.

Sakura decided to go back to the room and check on Sasuke. But it shocked her to see the proud Uchiha in such helpless state, his body trembling very hard and covered with sweat all over.

"Sasuke." Sakura called out unknowingly and went quickly at his side.

She touched his forehead and found his temperature higher than when she left him. She ran to the closet to get a towel to wipe his sweat.

Sakura went back to his side and started wiping his moistened skin. Suddenly, a trembling hand held her wrist and the pink-haired woman stopped in what she was currently doing.

"What is it? Are you feeling pain anywhere?" Sakura asked in her most caring voice.

"I…fe-feel cold…" that was all the Uchiha could muster at that time.

Sakura looked at her _husband_ in that very tender look of hers then she lifted the blanket slightly so she could slip in. Before lying back, she stared at the Uchiha's pale face and she touched his left cheek gently.

_What am I feeling right now…tell me? _She thought in a moment then she shrugged it off.

Sakura lied down on her side and wrapped her arms around Sasuke. She snuggled closer, pressing herself more against his lean body. The Uchiha was mumbling incoherent words again and all his _wife_ could do was brush his hair back in a motherly way. _In a motherly way…so like her…so like Sakura._

The tension between the stoic Hyuuga and the weapon specialist got worst as minutes went by.

"Neji, I…" Tenten didn't know what to say but all she could do was proceed with what she had planned to do.

The dark-haired woman pressed her lips against the Hyuuga's. Neji's eyes opened widely in shock and immediately tried to pry the woman away from him. But as he pushed the woman gently, the more she would press herself against him.

The weapon specialist noticed that whatever advances she did, the Hyuuga prodigy won't kiss her back. The woman backed away slightly but still dangerously close to the person she liked the most.

"Tenten, what…" the Hyuuga genius was speechless.

Slowly, the chestnut-haired woman moved few steps away from Neji, just enough for a decent space for the two of them. She gazed at the floor like it was the first time she saw it, trying her best to avoid the pair of silver eyes looking directly at her.

"That's how I feel…can you accept it?" Tenten started, not exactly expecting an answer from Neji and he quickly looked away realizing just what had happened.

Neji couldn't look straight at his former genin teammate. He didn't know why but he never expected something like that to happen especially with someone he learned to trust from his childhood.

"I guess not."

It surprised Neji to hear such cold tone from his cheerful close friend. He never thought she was capable of having cold voice with her very, very warm personality. _Never_.

"When I kissed you," Tenten said, a tinge of pink staining her tanned cheeks. "I felt like you are thinking of somebody else."

"By any chance," Tenten continued, now looking directly at Neji.

"You already like somebody else?" a simple and innocent yet dangerous question lingered in the air, which silenced the two yet again.

"You don't have to answer. I already know." The woman said with a sweet smile pasted on her face.

The pale-eyed man looked away, as if the world would discover his secret through his eyes.

"Do I know her?" Tenten asked and Neji shot her a shocked look the second time that night.

_How could he say? She is Tenten's friend after all. And…she's married to the Uchiha as well. Neji…in a relationship with a married woman. That's sick._

Tenten watched him for a while and noticed how his face contorted as seconds turned to minutes. She bowed her head a bit, thinking of what she was supposed to say in that kind of situation. Then she had quickly decided on what she wanted to tell him so that their friendship won't be ruined because of her actions.

"Hey, I…You…You know, let's just forget about this, okay? I understand…I understand if you don't feel the same way for me. I really do so don't worry about it too much. I just tried…" She said, trying to convince even her crazy self.

Neji looked at her suspiciously but all he saw was the same smiling Tenten, the same cheerful teammate.

"I better go. I told the two that I'll follow. Well then…see you around." Tenten said then she gave her best smile and quickly ran along the dark hallway of the Hyuuga house.

The Hyuuga prodigy watched her back as it faded completely into the dark. His gaze dropped on the floor, thinking over the sudden events that night. He felt a bit guilty for his teammate, his friend. He didn't expect something like that to happen. Yes, he deeply cared for that woman because she was his friend but nothing more than that. Or maybe he even considered her as a sister that he would care for and protect with his own life. But he never thought of having deep emotions for the weapon specialist. Never did he think of such things.

Hyuuga house is a house of watchful eyes. There was a pair of innocent silver eyes that saw the encounter that happened between the long-time friends.

_Niisan…_

Back at the Uchiha main house, the _couple_ was still peacefully locked together in bed. But one wouldn't dare to fall asleep. Sakura just couldn't sleep.

"It's good to have this once in a while, Sasuke. Where we share the bed the way we share it tonight. For no other reasons…" Sakura whispered, not really intending to tell it to the sleeping Uchiha.

_Then I might just change my mind. Who knows…I might even fall in love with you…_ the pink-haired woman thought.

But in her surprise, Sakura heard a sound that came from the Uchiha sleeping in her arms. It sounded like he just…agreed to something.

Sakura's eyes opened wide and it slowly faded when she convinced herself that it was just a sleep talk and nothing else. But a part of her wished that Sasuke meant it. But a sick person can never be in his proper mind and Sakura knew it all too well. She's a medic after all. _It was just caused by his high fever_ _or is it_?

"Ne…Sasuke…" Sakura spoke before she fell into a deep sleep.

Neji was on his way back to the dining hall when he met the Hyuuga heiress on the way. They stopped in their track and stood a few feet away from each other. The darkness hovered over them and the silence that was creeping between them didn't help either.

"Hinata-sama," Neji greeted with all formality.

But Hinata had told him a countless of times that she wanted him to call her just by her name whenever they are alone. But being the stubborn Hyuuga prodigy that Neji was, he insisted with the way he wanted things to be.

"Neji-niisan, was that Tenten-san you were talking with just now?" the meek Hyuuga asked in her soft voice but still devoid of the stuttering she was known for way back when she was just a little girl.

"Yes, she just left." Neji answered, trying to avoid further conversation that would concern his former teammate.

Hinata watched him for a while before she said, "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course."

They went to the receiving room of the Hyuuga house. They sat across from each other the way Neji would face the Head of the Hyuuga, her father.

"Neji-niisan, is there something wrong?" the Hyuuga heiress inquired, with all new confidence she had gathered up all for that moment she had to face her cousin. _She would need it badly._

"What do you mean, Hinata-sama?"

"I really like Tenten-san, Neji-niisan. Don't you like her?" Hinata said as she dared to look at Neji straight in his eyes.

"She's my friend." Neji answered straightly.

"Don't you like her?" Hinata repeated, now trying to make a point.

"What are you trying to get at, Hinata-sama?" Neji said, feeling irritated by the way the Hyuuga heiress was questioning him.

Hinata was taken aback but it didn't stop her from prolonging their conversation. She just needed to know something.

"If you don't like Tenten-san then who, Neji-nissan? Who is it that you like?" Hinata asked with all the courage that was left in her before she would start stuttering again.

"I believe that it doesn't concern you anymore, Hinata-sama."

"It doesn't concern me as the future head of this clan. But it concerns me because as your cousin. And I care for you, Neji-niisan." The Hyuuga heiress talked back with the same intensity as Neji's.

Neji was the first one to change in his facial expression. There was a visible frown, feeling a bit annoyed by the young woman's constant interrogation.

"There's nothing for you to know, Hinata-sama. If you may excuse me." Neji said then he stood up.

The proud Hyuuga was about to walk away but what stopped him from taking a step was the name his cousin had spoken with all her might.

"Is it Sakura-chan?"

_If we will go on our separate ways._

_I wish for you to have all the happiness in the world._

_And I swear to you…_

_If ever he dared to hurt you again._

_I'll kill him._

**End of the Chapter.**

Hinata may seem to be OOC but then…I need it, really. But she won't be the antagonist in this story…just wait…she'll play a very big part in Neji and Sakura's relationship.

Thank you for taking time on reading this liitle something for you…Please leave a comment…Thank you!

Sorry again for the mistakes…I've tried my best for all of the people who reads this…


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

**Babypanikku: **It's the start of our summer classes and this is the only thing I was able to finish before the classes started. I hope you like this. It would be a long time again before I update again. Let us proceed…

_Even though we can't hide the fact that in a way…_

_I won't be able to let you go after all._

**The Shattered Pieces**

_**I'll place them back for you…**_

**Chapter 7: Pain**

It was the start of the wonderful season of spring wherein the Sakura trees were again in its full bloom. The proud Hyuuga never liked it before but when he did fell for that woman, he decided that Cherry Blossoms are the most beautiful thing in the world.

He was sitting peacefully in _their_ living room, waiting for Sakura's arrival. That particular afternoon, he decided not to fetch the pink-haired woman at the Konoha Hospital because he was just too tired and his body just won't cooperate with his mind. He just came back from a very troublesome mission and Sakura was not aware that he was back. _He was in for surprises. Who knows what kind of treatment the pink-haired woman would give him for the night? He couldn't wait…_

Sakura was on her way to the apartment but she remembered that she needed to buy some things for dinner. It became her habit to drop by the apartment even if her _lover_ was out in a mission. She just found peace in herself just by being there. The Uchiha compound just gave her too much stress and it made her feel suffocated. She needed to breathe in some fresh air from time to time.

After an hour of shopping, she had arrived at the apartment. She unlocked the door and she found a pair of sandals lying near the doorstep. The flustered woman ran into the dark hallway and peeped into the living room. There she found the Hyuuga sleeping peacefully on the couch, his arms crossed above his chest. _Too uptight…_

The woman dropped the bag on the floor at the doorway of the living room and slowly walked towards the sleeping Hyuuga. She sat herself beside him and gazed at him in the most caring way ever. And it suddenly dawned to her the day when she had talked to the weapon specialist. It was only few days after the New Year's Celebration…

Tenten paid a visit at the Uchiha compound. Sakura had least expected Tenten to visit her at that cold and ghostly place. She was cleaning the house since Sasuke commented on how untidy it had become since he left for his long mission. Actually, Sasuke became his normal stoic self the morning after his high fever. They never talked about that night before because Sakura believed it would just be pointless. Sasuke would just feel pissed because it would hurt his pride. _He would never be in such weak state, would he?_

Tenten entered the compound and went to the main house. She knew where it was located since she had entered the compound several times already. She knocked at the door and luckily it was Sakura who had welcomed her.

Sakura brought the young woman to the receiving room of the Uchiha house. It was a spacious room but nothing special could be seen inside. There was just a small table at the center and a big sliding door that would lead to a small garden.

They sat themselves across from each other and they were silent for a while. It was Tenten who first broke the growing silence lingering inside the sun-lit room.

"I told him already…" the dark-haired woman started and Sakura waited for her to continue.

"I…made a fool out of myself…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked and felt stupid afterwards.

"I kissed him…but he…he didn't respond…" the young woman continued, her face devoid of any emotion.

"What happened?"

"I let go…because I felt it was meaningless…" Tenten said, her voice dropping with a hint of sadness.

Sakura gazed at her friend with her pained green orbs. She couldn't take it, staring at her like an innocent friend that she was not. She stood up and walked towards the sliding door. She opened it, enough for the air and light to come in. She just stood there, waiting for the next words _her friend_ would say next.

"I asked if he like somebody else…though I know he does…" the woman said in her trembling voice, her head bowing lower.

Kami-sama… 

"I asked if I know the woman…but he didn't answer…I guess it's not necessary to ask that thing…" Tenten continued, her dark eyes burning with tears.

_How…_

"I, then, said it's okay…and just forget about what happened…"

_Can I…_

"But you know what…I felt otherwise…It's not okay…And I don't feel okay…"

_Hurt someone who did nothing but care for me?_

"I said it was okay…I tried to convince even myself but I couldn't…" the woman uttered with great pain in her weak voice.

Sakura side-glanced, watching _her friend _at the corner of her eye. She quickly returned her gaze at the peaceful scenery outside, guilt creeping painfully inside her.

"Tell me how should I feel…what should I feel…" Tenten said and the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I love Neji…I love him so much Sakura…that it hurts knowing he would never love me back…" the woman said in between the sobs she tried to suppress. She was never a crybaby…_but her heart had never been so painful as that moment…_

Sakura turned to the direction of her friend, all broken down because of her. _Just because of her foolishness. _She felt like the worst person in the world, the traitor among all the traitors in the world.

The pink-haired woman walked towards her chestnut-haired friend and knelt beside her. She took her friend in her arms and the woman broke down into little pieces. The young woman buried her face on the pink-haired woman's chest and there she cried her heart out. Sakura consoled her with the purest of all intentions, whispering to her that everything would be okay, rubbing her back in small, comforting circles. _That was the only thing she could do, after all. To return back all she had done…_

"I tried to convince my self that he would one day give all his attention towards me…but it hurts so badly that I know that he wouldn't…and would never…because to him…I am only his friend and nothing else…" the woman continued and Sakura just listened.

"A part of me wants to keep him all to myself…but the more selfish I would think…the more he would move away…The more I come close…the more farther he would be…from me…"

"I have always wished that we would end up together…but it hurts to know it would never be the way I wanted it to be…because I know…deep inside…his heart belongs to someone else…"

"And all I could do is let him go…" Tenten said and burst into more tears, damping Sakura's clothes though she didn't mind a single bit. _After all, it was her fault…_

"Tell me what I should do Sakura…if I let go now then what will happen tomorrow?" the weapon specialist wept.

_I can't tell you to let go…can't I?_

"I can't hold him forever because…I know he would hate me for it…" Tenten said as she let go of Sakura and looked directly in her green orbs.

_I can't answer that because that would just be more selfish. Right?_

The chestnut-haired woman wrapped her arms around Sakura and held onto her again as tightly as she could, her forehead on the pink-haired woman's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do anymore." The woman said desperately.

_Nor do I…_

Neji caught the pink-haired woman staring at him quietly and he waited for a while before he poked her forehead with his index finger. The woman blinked her eyes rapidly and then focused her attention at the smirking silver-eyed man.

"What did you do that for?" Sakura said in her annoyed voice.

"I hate people staring at me without apparent reason. Much more when I am meditating." The Hyuuga prodigy stated using his pissing tone.

"Meditating." Sakura scoffed before she lifted an eyebrow at him. "Dozing off, you say."

"I was not dozing off."

"You were sleeping." She continued making fun of the Hyuuga.

"I was not." Neji shot back with his menacing glare.

_Oh I love that look, Neji-kun. _Sakura told herself.

Sakura smiled a mocking smile at her pearl-eyed lover and pushed herself up from the couch. But before she was able to walk away, the Hyuuga prodigy grabbed her wrist, not too harsh but not too gentle either. He turned her around to face him and pushed her down that her face met his but an inch space separated them.

"Where are you going now? Got tired so easily?" Neji whispered a tease, his breath touching her face, which caused the warmth to spread across the pink-haired woman's face.

"No, of course not." Sakura whispered back with the same intensity, a smile playing on her plump lips.

Sakura reached for his cheek and stroked it gently, feeling every inch of his pale skin. Neji held her wrist and lowered her hand. He pulled her closer that she was just a breath away. Neither of them knew who leaned first but whoever it was, it didn't matter. It just seemed that they missed each other so badly.

After the fervent kiss they had shared, Sakura quickly composed herself like nothing had happened. She just stood there in front him before another smirk graced her lips. It sent excitement through out the Hyuuga's body. But he was too prideful to say it out loud. He would allow the woman to crave for him, for more.

"I bet you are hungry. I'll make our dinner, then." She said then she walked towards the doorway. Her back was facing him so he didn't know exactly what her face looked like when she said the next words that always make him dumbfounded.

"Who knows what comes after? Pray that I'm in the mood. _Tonight_." She said playfully before she disappeared into the hallway with the bag she had left in the doorway.

"Woman," he said before his infamous smirk appeared on his handsome face.

"I believe those are supposed to be my words. Pray that I'll keep you up all night."

Sakura walked ghostly into the kitchen and found her self, staring into space when she reached the doorway. She shook her head from an unknown feeling and started making dinner for the two of them.

Neji leaned back and laid his head on the backrest of the couch. He contemplated on the events that happened in the past weeks. And a sudden flash of memory brought him back to that night of his strange conversation with his cousin.

"Is it Sakura-chan?" she said with out faltering.

The first question that struck his mind was: _Does she know?_

Neji went back to where he was previously seated and waited for the Hyuuga heiress to continue. He gazed intently at those same silver eyes, trying to decipher the unspoken things she had inside.

"Is it her?" Hinata said, a bit trembling as she felt the gaze of his cousin on her.

Neji didn't say anything.

"It is her, then." Hinata concluded, knowing how stubborn her cousin was. He would never admit something so openly; _when he knew that it was something that was supposed to be left unsaid_.

"Why Neji-niisan? Why?" the Hyuuga heiress inquired with all sadness in her voice.

"Why what, Hinata-sama?" the silver-eyed man threw back a question.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Neji-niisan." She said with all conviction.

Neji was quite amused, he never thought of this moment to happen especially with that timid cousin of his. World surely is turning in a different direction these days. Hinata and he certainty never got along when they were young. She really changed. _And a part of Neji was feeling quite happy about it._

"Why Sakura, Neji-niisan? There are so many women, why her?" Hinata said and a tint of scarlet was visible on her cheeks. It was a shade of frustration and partly of anger.

"What do you mean, Hinata-sama?" Neji said, now with sarcasm in his voice.

Hinata lowered her gaze on her lap. She never really intended to spoil the evening but she couldn't help it. The situation was getting worse. _The council wouldn't want to hear it._

"There are so many women. Even Tenten. But why Sakura? Why her? Why a married woman?" Hinata blurted out and it caused a twitching somewhere on Neji's handsome face.

"I don't see any woman having pink hair everyday. Nor a woman who can amuse me more than a thousand of times in a day. Do you know any, Hinata-sama?" Neji answered with a question, a question filled with mockery.

Hinata eyed him for his answer and it caused her to look more depressed than when they started talking.

"There are lots of women and you haven't tried to know each of them. But you chose Sakura, nonetheless a married woman." Hinata voiced out sounding just like a leader that she was soon to be in the Hyuuga clan.

"What is this about exactly, Hinata-sama?" the dark-haired man said in his annoyed tone.

"Can't you see, Neji-niisan? She's married and this is a forbidden affair!" The Hyuuga heiress raised her voice.

"Are you worried of how the whole Hyuuga council react to this? Then don't be. It's none of your business so back off." Neji said, reverting back to his old cruel self.

But the soft, kind words Hinata said made him feel quite guilty. "No, Neji-niisan. You got it all wrong. I am just worried about you."

Neji's heart was filled with pain, the kind of pain that made his heart break. He regretted the fact that he thought unkindly of his younger cousin. He was always negative about everything and he knew that. He thought badly of others, especially those he considered weaker than him. But he knew, in his heart, that he just broke the heart of that precious person, whose only mistake was to care for him.

"Don't get involved with something you are not concerned with." Neji stated and he stood up again.

"You will just get hurt in the end, Neji-niisan. You, of all people, should know that." Hinata said as she gazed at her cousin.

Neji walked slowly towards the door and stopped halfway. He had his back towards his cousin, to avoid that sorrowful look on her face.

"Maybe, you are right." Neji said and he smirked. "I just don't care."

Hinata stood up as well and walked to her cousin's direction. She was an arm's length away from his lean form and she wouldn't let him get away without having a piece of her mind.

"Tenten. Tenten is my friend, your friend, and Sakura's as well. She would get hurt if she discovered that the woman who took away her most precious person is her friend. It would break her heart, Neji-niisan.

"Many would get hurt because of this. Don't you know that? Not only the two of you but everyone around you. It will hurt me as well."

Neji kept quiet but he didn't dare to move from where he was standing. It would be disrespectful to leave the future leader of the clan. No. It was because he wanted to hear what his cousin was to say.

"Why Sakura, Neji-niisan? Do you love her?" Hinata asked and it caught Neji's attention.

Did he love her? He went over and over and over that question for such a long time. But…

"She makes me feel that I am alive." Neji answered, _indirectly_.

"I have never felt this way before. And it was only her who unleashed this feeling inside of me, this feeling that I could not even describe. I was bound to this family, Hinata. And I know that it would be that way until the day I die." He started, talking to his cousin and not to the heiress.

Neji untied his forehead protector, again feeling naked without it. He held it tightly with his left hand while his right hand traced the seal on his bare forehead.

"It felt warm under her fingertips." He whispered, thinking that his cousin would not hear it.

"Did it?" Hinata asked, not in a curious way.

"Yes," he said and he dropped his right hand to his side.

"I feel free around her, Hinata. Even though I know that I am just a caged bird. She made me feel alive, that I live because of my own will not of the clan's.

". I don't feel like me at all when I am with her. But deep inside, there's someone telling me that it's good. " Neji said then he brought his clenched fist over his throbbing heart.

"I felt warm. Now, Hinata-sama, can you blame me?" Neji asked in his formal tone.

Hinata's eyes widened at Neji's confessions, the confession she never realized she would hear from her stoic cousin. She was silent, allowing moments for them to contemplate on the situation.

A part of her believed that Neji deserved to be happy. But another part of her thought her cousin got it all in a wrong way. But who was she anyway?

"Can you blame me? She, among the women you were talking about, was the only one who looked inside my empty self. And filled it…with all of her…" he continued, his fist tightening at the pain he was feeling in his heart.

"Now tell me Hinata-sama? What am I supposed to do?" Neji said quietly.

Hinata reached out to touch her cousin. She placed her clammy hand on his back, while gazing down at her foot.

"Forgive me." Hinata started, voice devoid of all the strength she had shown earlier.

Tears were burning her eyes, but she tried not to let them fall. She didn't want him to think she pity him. Or she didn't want to look like a pitiful heiress in his eyes. Either way, she just couldn't let the tears fall. Not in the presence of her cousin. Not in the presence of Neji. Not in the presence of anyone.

"Forgive me for not being able to protect you, Neji-niisan." She said, in her most sincere voice.

Neji lowered his gaze to the floor before he spoke. "You didn't do anything wrong, Hinata-sama."

"I couldn't protect your happiness and I am even trying to rob it from you." She said. She wasn't able to prevent the tears from falling after all. They just escaped freely and she couldn't stop it anymore.

"You don't know how much I care for you. And how much I worry for your sake. Because I was the reason why you lost the most important person in your life…and here I am…trying to take another person in your life away from you…again…" Hinata said in her weak voice.

Neji was shocked because he didn't expect the death of his father would be brought up again. It suddenly hit him very hard. _Was she blaming herself about it all this time? Did I make her feel this way since then?_

"I don't know how long your relationship with her would last…but until then…I will always be at your back…But…" Hinata said as her hand slid from his back and dropped on her side.

"But maybe until then, I can protect you from _them_, Neji-niisan. But I also wish you would stop this at once…and realize the consequences in the future." She continued, as she watched her cousin walked away.

Neji stopped at the door but didn't turn to her direction. "No one would stop me. Not even you. Even if it would lead to my death." Neji said before he left the room.

_Did I do the right thing?_

Neji was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt being poked on his cheek. He turned his head and he met a grinning face.

"The last time you were dozing off. Now you are spacing out. Where is the real Hyuuga Neji?" Sakura said playfully, continuing on her poking game.

The Hyuuga glared at her before he turned his head away in his so-Neji-like fashion.

"Ne, Neji-kun? What are you so angry about?" Sakura asked as she stared at him, studying his face closely for any reaction. There was none.

Sakura shrugged it off and said, "Come on, dinner's ready."

She took his hand and tugged it. She stood up and tugged at his hand again so that he would follow her. They were halfway towards the door before Neji pulled Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura was surprised at first because it was a long time when he initiated something so pure and innocent such as that.

Sakura smiled sadly, knowing something was bothering her pale-eyed lover. But she didn't ask, he wouldn't open up anyway. She just returned his gesture and never spoke.

"Stop eating too much." The stoic man said out of nowhere.

"Huh? Why is that?" Sakura asked, her eyes holding a curious look.

"My hands won't reach when they are around you." Neji said, his infamous smirk gracing his oh-so-lovely face.

"I'm not that fat, jerk." Sakura said angrily and she untangled herself from his hold and stomped away.

Neji was still smirking when he heard something from the dining room, something that didn't sound nice to his ears.

"_The bed is all yours tonight!"_

_I won't be able to let you go as well…_

_Certainly…_

_I feel the same way too._

**End of chapter.**

Thank you so much for reading this! However, I feel disappointed with this chapter as well. As you can see, there are so many dialogues and less description. I am very sorry for the format. But I feel that those dialogues are very much important so please bear with me. And for the OOC, I know, Neji and Hinata are quite OOC right? Sorry about that again. It's just I think it was appropriate for the kind of story. I need characters that would trigger the plot into a more, should I say, "exciting" one. Again, I am sorry. And for the wrong grammars, I am so sorry! Thanks again! I hope you somehow enjoyed reading it!


	8. Chapter 8: Hemisphere

**Babypanikku**: Another update! Well, classes will resume shortly. And I swear, I will not be able to update again for such a long period of time. I have to take my studies seriously this time, because if not, _I'd surely be damned_. I hope you like this chapter. Lesser NejiSaku moments again, I guess. But due to some reasons, it had to be that way, really. The story is moving in such a slow pace. OOC alert! I am very sorry. It had to. But then again, it is needed in this _kind_ of story. I told you, Hinata is not _the _bad character in this story! Definitely not.

Sorry for wrong grammars. My "grammar checker" is kinda having a problem. So, again, I am very sorry. For the OOCs, I am also sorry. Again, I tried my best to make this chapter as good as I can. For the story itself, I know it's not the best. But honestly, I tried my best…

I hope you enjoy reading.

To all the readers, thank you for your support.

To all the **reviewers**, thank you very much. I apologize, I can't reply to each one of you. The only way I can repay you is by…updating of course!

Naruto not mine!

Enjoy!

_Tell me how._

_Tell me…_

_How can I let you go?_

_I can't._

_Because…_

_My heart refuses to let go._

**The Shattered Pieces **

**_I'll place them back for you…_ **

**Chapter 8: Hemisphere **

Sakura hadn't been her own self for the past few days. She didn't know why but she felt that someone was watching her every move. She tried to act normally but she sensed that she was being observed from behind. She felt that hard stare behind her, piercing into her inner self.

But something inside her mind was telling her who it was, though she tried to deny it more and more. She knew _he _already discover some parts of her little secrets, Sasuke might have known it from the beginning. But if he did, he would have confronted her already. _Right?_ However, he never talked to her about anything but that foolish thought of resurrecting the Uchiha clan. _Maybe not._

Everytime she walked the path to _their_ apartment, she sensed that she was being followed. But whenever she slowed down, that weird sensation would just disappear like it was never really there.

But she had promised herself that whatever circumstances that might come her way, she won't back down. She won't lose to it. She won't give up. She won't give him up…never.

"Sakura,"

Sakura looked up from the pile of papers she had been working on and saw her favorite silver-eyed shinobi. She smiled warmly at him, the smile she would offer to him and only him.

"Hyuuga," she greeted with formality, which she knew would annoy the prodigy to no end.

It was just right to use such formality since they were in a public place, the hospital, nonetheless. If they were to act carelessly then it just meant one thing, they would be discovered.

"What can I do for you?" Sakura asked as she set aside what she had been working on since the morning.

The Hyuuga genius stared at her for awhile with those disinterested pale eyes of his. But even how much he looked at her that way, she knew that it was always the other way around. _Because he made her feel that way…_

"I just came to tell you that I was sent on a mission and it would be a long one. I'll be gone for two months so don't bother to go _there_." The Hyuuga explained himself in his usual serious manner.

Sakura couldn't help but stay silent for a while. Neji wouldn't usually tell her that he would be leaving. Whenever he was sent on a mission, he would leave just like that without telling her anything and she would just be surprised to find him back _home_.

It must be… 

"It's an S-rank mission." Neji answered her silent question.

And again, Sakura was shocked, her jaw hanging and mouth opened slightly. It was like she lost her blinking reflex at that moment.

The Hyuuga genius noticed the uneasiness on her face and the only way to remove it was to give her reassurances; to tell her that he would be safe and he would return home, _that he would come back to her_.

But he was not like that, right? 

"Nothing will happen." That was all he said. After all, he was not the type to beat around the bush. Going straight to the point was his style. And of course, he was not the type to speak of sweet promises because he knew that they were all made to be broken.

It was safer that way… 

Her face softened a bit because she knew that it was Neji's way of saying that she didn't have to worry. And she accepted it, she accepted that fact that those three words meant more than what it seemed to be. It meant more than how it sounded.

Sakura nodded her head and gave him a soft smile. "Be careful."

There was a ghost of a smile reflected on the proud Hyuuga's face and he left the room. No questions asked. Sakura knew that she had to trust him and she need not to ask any more questions. All she had to do was give her all the trust she could give. _Because everything would be all right…_

Sakura went back to her work like her _lover _never really appeared. But a part of her was still worrying for him. She couldn't help it, because…

She forgot something else and she needed to see him. _No matter what_. She got up from her seat and went towards the door. She opened the door and ran along the quiet hallway of the hospital. And just when Neji was about to turn around the corner, Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him into the dark utility closet.

Sakura pushed him against the cold wall and she pressed herself against him. She looked up to see those cold, pale eyes, which held her heart for the longest time.

"Promise me that you'll be safe, Neji." She said, her words filled with mixture of too many emotions.

Neji was silent because he didn't know the right words to tell her at that moment. He didn't want to tell her anything, anymore. But Sakura was the kind of woman who wanted words, and _his_ words meant forever to her.

Neji held her trembling shoulders and carefully pushed her away. They were mere inches away but having her closer would be dangerous, harder, _and_ more frightening to let go.

"I don't make promises, Sakura." Neji told her with all sincerity.

"I know."

"Then why are you making me say those words?"

Sakura lowered her gaze to the floor, knowing that if she continued looking at _him_, then it would hurt her even more. Looking at him would just make those threatening tears in her eyes to fall and never stop.

"I don't…know." Sakura mumbled.

"I've been in many missions like this. You don't have to worry." Neji said, though there was uncertainty in his words as well. _But he said it, he promised. Damage was done._

He knew that the mission was different. _It was dangerous_. But he had to go and even if it would bring _her _anxiety, he still must go. It was his line, it was his duty, it was what he chose after all.

Sakura found courage to look up at him again. But with this action, a tear escaped her right eye. Neji raised his left hand and caught that small tear she shed.

_Why do you shed a tear for me?_

The pink-haired woman closed the small space between them and pressed her lips on his. It was one of the purest kisses they had ever shared since their affair had started. It was something Neji could bring with him on his mission. _Something he could cherish forever…_

Sakura broke the kiss and quickly stepped back, avoiding something deeper, something more difficult to break.

A small yet sweet smile graced Sakura's lips and she shyly glanced at her side. The Hyuuga prodigy heard quiet words from the woman but he couldn't understand any of what she was saying.

"What?" Neji asked, slightly annoyed.

Sakura looked back at the pale-eyed man but her smiled turned into a slight frown. She held out her hand and touched Neji's face.

"Don't let your guard down, okay, _Neji-kun_?" Sakura said with the mocking voice that always annoyed the Hyuuga, a mocking smile replacing the frown on her face.

Neji smirked at this and countered back, "You're one to talk, woman."

And then he left her there, standing all alone. There was no need for more exchange of words. It was enough that he assured her, that everything would be all right. However, there was something that made her heart clench once in a while, a frightening sensation that darkened her feelings that day. _Though it might be because of something else…_

Sakura walked out of the closet and without noticing, there was a person standing in front the door. She bumped with the person and they both fell on the floor.

"I'm sor—" green orbs meeting a pair of silver eyes, but softer than what she was used to.

"Hinata…chan…" Sakura mumbled, softer than what is possible.

The frail-looking young woman sat there in complete silence before she decided to stand up. She offered a hand towards Sakura and she gladly accepted the help. They stood there, facing each other without knowing what was about to come.

"Neji-niisan never said goodbye to anyone before." Hinata started and it earned a surprised look on the pink-haired woman's face.

What… 

"He changed. I can see that."

"Hinata-chan," Sakura said but she was again interrupted.

"Uchiha-san, I think you know what I was talking about, now?" the Hyuuga heiress spoke with so much indiferrence.

How could someone as kind as her be so cold? Years had passed and people changed. She must have changed yet something about her won't ever change. _She never leave those precious to her…behind._

"Maybe, we should go somewhere else, Hinata-chan." Sakura offered and she turned towards the direction of her office.

Hinata didn't say anything but followed the woman ahead of her. But something in the atmosphere made it difficult for the two to stay in tact. Their feeling couldn't be held tightly, it would explode anytime. And, it would hurt the two of them…

They entered Sakura's office, still in that uncomfortable silence. Sakura allowed the raven-haired woman to come in and she closed the door for her. She led Hinata towards the couch at the far left of her table and Sakura also sat a little farther from the gentle-looking woman.

"You see…" Sakura said but no words would come out even if she tried.

Hinata looked down, clasping her hands together and she laid them down on her lap. A part of Hinata never changed after all, it was that calming aura she carried around her. Even how furious or how sad she might be, there was still that serenity around her, which made her that same old Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sakura-chan can you…let go?" Hinata started and Sakura was silent.

"It's for the better. I know now, Sakura, so you don't have to hide anymore. Neji-niisan would not be around for a long period of time and maybe you can take this opportunity to think.

"Sakura-chan, if you would continue with this foolishness then…it would just hurt the two of you in the end. I can't tell him to break up with you…because I know he is happy being with you. But I know that if not now…then, it would just cause trouble for the two of you in the future. So please—"

Sakura reached out for Hinata's hand and spoke, "I am aware of that, Hinata-chan. But…telling me to leave him…is like killing me as well.

"I can't give up on him because I had already promised myself to him. Leaving him would be my death…"

Hinata raised her head and turned towards Sakura. Something was heart-wrenching at that moment, _maybe it was those sad, pleading, silver eyes of hers…_

"Sakura, you are married to Uchiha Sasuke already. The two of you are not on the same hemisphere anymore. Don't you understand, Neji is from the Hyuuga clan. The whole Hyuuga clan won't accept anything that would disgrace their name. And they would do anything…to stop what they acknowledge as humiliating. Even if it would hurt Neji-niisan…

"Can you accept that?" Hinata spoke in a very soft tone but with strong will. "If you love him…you won't allow them to hurt him because of this. Do you understand?"

Sakura let go of the raven-haired woman's hand and stood up. She walked towards the window behind her office table and there she stood gazing up in the sky. She opened the window and allowed the gentle breeze of the spring to circulate freely into the room.

"I won't allow them to hurt him, Hinata-chan. But I can't let go of him, either." Sakura whispered silently, enough for the Hyuuga heiress to hear her.

"When I married Sasuke, I felt like I was locked away from life, forever. But Neji came…he came and I was saved for the first time. I owe my whole existence to him. And it's too late to give up now…" the pink-haired woman continued but her quiet voice never wavered.

Hinata looked anywhere but the pink-haired woman standing by the window. She thought of the reasons why she chose to speak to her very close friend. But there was one, and only one, reason why she wanted to talk to her…_for Neji_.

For the Hyuuga heiress, Sakura was a dear friend. She would always be a friend, in tough times and in happy times as well. However, another precious person was involved, _her cousin_. It might be unknown to anybody, but Hinata felt that she had to protect him at all cost. It was like an obligation, a responsibility, a duty…

But on second thought, she encountered another problem. In her so-called "protection,": _Neji's happiness_.She might be able to protect him from the whole clan…but would that make him happy? If she would separate him from Sakura, would that make him happy? _Would he forgive her?_

Would he see that the only reason I am doing this is that I care for him? 

_No._

"I know how much you care for him. And I know very well that our relationship is wrong. But can you blame us for feeling this way?" Sakura asked but there was no answer from the raven-haired woman.

Sakura turned towards Hinata's direction and leaned against the window sill. "Every night, I would ask myself, if I could let him go?"

The wind blew gently…

"And every night, I come up with the same answer." Sakura continued, getting Hinata's attention back.

"I realized that…I can't."

Hinata stared at her with her wide eyes. She couldn't believe that she had said that without hesitation. She knew for a fact that Sakura was the kind of person who confidently chooses the right things. But this time, without second thought, she chose something that strayed from the path she had been choosing.

But…who said that what she chose right now is wrong? 

"I won't let go Hinata. I have been choosing the lesser things in life. Let me choose the path I want. Let me believe in my own decisions just this time." The pink-haired woman said and gave out a little, sad smile.

"Let _us_ choose our own path. Without conditions. Without the clan."

Sakura grew up choosing things that the society believe as something honorable, something right. And she was all right with that. But being with him, being with Neji, was the first thing that didn't concern any of the conditions chosen by the society. It was her own decision. She promised that she won' t back out anymore even if everyone would turn their backs on her. She would stand tall and hold her own ground until the end.

And she knew that Neji was thinking of the same thing… 

Hinata nodded her head slowly yet her heart was not satisfied. "Sakura-chan, I'll be watching the two of you for now. But just like what I told _him_…let go as soon as you can, before you find that it's too late."

Sakura was shocked at what the Hyuuga heiress was saying. She was approving and disapproving at the same time. But even if she was like that, Sakura knew that Hinata would always the same Hinata, _the loving and caring Hinata_.

"I can't promise you anything, Hinata-chan. But if something would happen, I won't leave Neji's side. _Never_."Sakura said and turned towards the opened window once again.

Hearing what she expected to hear, she left Sakura's office without her friend noticing it. Walking along the corridor with satisfaction was the last thing Hinata ever expected to happen after their confrontation. But to Hinata, Sakura's words were enough and she would carry them until the end. She would watch. But she won't turn away if the two were to be caught. She would fight with them, _even if it meant losing her title as the Hyuuga heiress_.

Sakura gave out the breath she'd been holding ever since she was confronted by the silver-eyed woman. Their affair was not a secret they kept to themselves anymore. It was now kept by _his_ cousin as well. But they would trust her. They had to. Hinata is Hinata, and she was one to keep secrets. Sakura could trust her. Neji could trust her.

Sakura decided not to go to the apartment that she and Neji shared, thus, her feet led her back to the Uchiha compound. The sun had set hours ago and the sky was just as dark as the Uchiha complex itself. She walked through the place as cautious as possible as if a mere sound would disturb the unwavering silence of the night.

She reached the main house with ease and upon entering, she felt the presence of her husband behind her. She heard him close the door and he moved towards her direction. She stood there, unmoving, as Sasuke made his way freely to her.

He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and he pressed his lips on her neck. He moved slowly, in an agonizing pace, making her feel as _filthy_ as he made her everynight they shared _their _bed.

Later on that night, they were lying there on the bed, as silence crept its way between them.

"When are you going to fulfill your purpose, Sakura?" _his _deep voice found its way to Sakura's ears, breaking the deafening silence in their room.

Another night and another mistake. She told herself that she was Neji's and she would always be his. However, she was still the lady of the Uchiha and she had promised him an heir. But then, _medications_ prevented her from conceiving an Uchiha heir and it was the root why she couldn't fulfill the words she had promised to her husband.

Sakura held the edge of the blanket and tucked it under her chin, hiding bare self from the world, _from Sasuke_.

Sasuke turned to his side, facing Sakura's back. He scooted closer and put his arm around her waist. This act could have made the woman feel warm but it just made her feel colder than before. The night was chilly? No, because being wrapped by a cold man with a cold heart would just make it even worst. _Because he is cold after all._

The candy-haired woman tried to get some sleep, closing her eyes tightly wishing that when she opened them, everything would be fine. But with her eyes tensely shut, sleep won't conquer her.

The Uchiha survivor moved closer, burying his face in her sweet-scented hair. He took in her scent and again, the feeling of it near that sensitive spot of her skin made her shiver.

"Sakura," he said again, but with an increase in the volume of his voice.

"Let's talk about this some other time. I need some sleep, if you would mind." Sakura said, slightly raising her tone.

Sasuke scowled a bit but he wouldn't let that pass so quickly. No one would dare treat him that way. He can't be kept waiting. She won't make him wait.

"Let's talk now. The night is long, Sakura." The hasty Uchiha stated with all the power he could muster from the nightlong tension between them.

"When are you going to give me an heir, Sakura?" the Sharingan-user asked.

A chuckle escaped the pink-haired woman's pale lips. "I am not a god Sasuke. I can't decide when I can have a baby or not."

Sasuke scowled at this and silence crept between them again. Sakura, on the other hand, was trying her best not to leave their little sanctuary since it would just make their situation worst.

"You are a medic that is why you know this kind of things." Sasuke insisted and again he heard the sarcastic reply from his wife.

"Now, now Sasuke. I told you I am not a god. I may be a medic but never could I decide when and when not to have a child."

Sasuke sat up and turned to the bedside table He opened the drawer and took out something that would blow Sakura's secrets.

"Why not explain this to me, Sakura?" Sasuke said, with threat playing in his tone.

Sakura's brows furrowed deeply and couldn't do anything but sit still. She turned to Sasuke and her face paled at the thing on Sasuke's hand.

"What…" Sakura muttered, almost quietly.

_He had found…her "pills"…_

_Tell me…_

_Is this really our end?_

_When I finally found true happiness…_

_And now it's about to end…_

**End of Chapter.**

Thank you very much for taking time on reading. I have a new NejiSaku oneshot: "**I'd be your guinea pig forever**." If you are interested, see my profile page.


	9. Chapter 9: Zero

An update! At last….

_Where are you now?_

**The Shattered Pieces**

_**I'll place them back for you…**_

**Chapter 9: Zero**

2. 3. 4…He was gone for so many weeks and there was no news about the ANBU squad sent away from Konoha for an important business. Is it just there was no news or people were hiding parts of the mission from the people? Either way, the pink-haired woman couldn't answer. _Since she doesn't have any news from the outside, either._

Week after week, she didn't cease on waiting for a certain Hyuuga genius to come back. But those weeks she had wasted on waiting were also tragedy. She was locked up behind the walls of the Uchiha compound and even how much she tried to resist, she was on the palm of his hands. And she couldn't go…

That night ended without any confession from the pink-haired woman. He tried to force it out of her but he failed. Sakura did not break. She had been broken for so many times already and a little sacrifice was fine with her. If it would mean an eternal happiness then she would do it. _She would definitely do it because she knew he would do it as well._

"You can start explaining now, Sakura." He said with that cold voice of his she was accustomed to.

Sakura sat up, still holding the sheets to cover her self, and looked down on her lap. She never knew that it would come out so easily. It was fast and many things were running in her mind that moment.

She never wanted to let go that easily. And without Neji, she couldn't think of anything else. She didn't want to say goodbye without facing the silver-eyed man. And that moment, she knew everything would end and everything would fall apart just like that. _Just the way her whole being was broken before…_

"Where do you want me to start?" Sakura asked, in that tiny voice she allowed herself to produce.

Sasuke smirked at this and said, "It's up to you, Sakura. It's your choice."

"So, the Uchiha gives choices now?" a sarcastic remark came from the pink-haired woman.

Sasuke glared at his wife, who still had her head bowed down, her face covered with the mass of pink hair. He gripped at the sheets covering the lower part of his body, though he did not have any idea of what he was feeling.

Was it his pride? Because of that pink-haired woman he called his wife was fooling him.

Was it aggravation? Because his wife had learned to defy him, when he was supposed to be superior to her in every way.

Or was it something else?

"Don't try me, Sakura?" he said, with that voice of authority again.

"And now, the Uchiha loses his patience, oh, so quickly?" again, the challenging statement was spoken by the pink-haired woman.

Sasuke turned at the woman and he pushed her down the cushion and in no time he was above her. His face was furious and Sakura tried to turn her face away from his.

"Are you challenging me now? Speak before I do something you would regret forever, Sakura." His voice was now strong, which made Sakura feel smaller than she had ever felt before.

Sakura gave him a small, but sad smile and said, "I have done that thing that I would regret forever, Sasuke. Do you want to know what it is?"

Sasuke was silent, but still not moving away from her.

"The day I said I do…" Sakura said and

Sasuke did not pursue any further and moved back at his side of the bed. Sakura wondered why Sasuke's persistence dropped to zero. Did she say something? She did not know.

Sasuke lied at his side and no exchange of words came after. Sakura had her eyes wide open for quite some time, waiting for a come back from the Uchiha but there was none. And everything ended just like that. They both fell asleep.

The next day, Sakura woke up and found an empty space beside her, which was occupied by her _husband_ the night before. She went in the bathroom and washed away every memories of the last night.

Upon putting on her work clothes, she came down the stairs to leave the Uchiha main house. But when she reached the door, she found out that it was being locked by some kind of a jutsu. She tried yet again but it was no use.

She, then, realized that the Uchiha had locked her up in the Uchiha compound. And she knew the meaning of it. He would let her out (hopefully) when she decided to tell him everything. But if she just kept her mouth shut, then she would surely rot in the Uchiha compound forever.

She knew that the people outside were looking for her. But she also knew that the Uchiha had come up with some excuses coated with lies just to keep her beyond the Uchiha walls. And no one, no one could help her but her self.

Many weeks later, she had built a habit within that lonely Uchiha compound…

She was lying senseless in the receiving room of the Uchiha main house. The big room was filled with nothing but old paintings on the walls and that neat wooden floor. She opened the sliding doors, allowing the breeze to enter that seemingly empty room.

She had fallen asleep in the morning and woke up at noon. She prepared herself a lunch and after that lonely meal, she went back into the room. And again, she had fallen asleep.

It had been a routine to her in those past weeks that the Uchiha had locked her up. And at night, the Uchiha would come home. He wouldn't look at her nor give her a word. He would go directly in his room, never in the room they were supposed to share.

She would still prepare a dinner for two people and when she was done, she would leave his share on the table. And the next morning, she would find the meal cold and untouched.

Since that day he had locked her up, he would not join her in bed. He had stopped taking her to bed like he would always do before. And a part of her was thankful of that. But she was worried about what the Uchiha was planning those past weeks. He surely was up to something because it was not like him to leave things undone.

Sakura woke up at dusk and found the Uchiha sitting at the other corner of the room, his back leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his broad chest. His eyes were closed but she knew that he sensed she was awake already.

She sat up, still facing the abandoned garden, which was just outside the receiving room. She wondered if the lady of the Uchiha had kept the garden well before. Sakura was already the lady of the Uchiha but keeping the garden never crossed her mind. Maybe it was because she never wished to be the lady of the clan after all.

Sakura turned towards the direction of her husband and she found him staring at her. She sat still, facing her husband who was few feet away from her. She knew, then, that something was up.

"You're back early today, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura stood up and made her way towards the Uchiha at the corner of the room. She sat a few steps in front him and waited for him to say something.

"Are you ready to talk, Sakura? I gave you enough time to come up with the best explanation for me. Or, is it the best lie you could come up with? Either way, I would listen." The brooding Uchiha said, his voice still as cold as that last night they had spoken to each other.

"Uchiha gives time. But Uchiha gives no freedom." Sakura said, her eyes shifting from the Uchiha then to the peaceful garden outside the main house.

Sasuke stared at her for a while and followed the gaze of his wife. He then remembered some of the memories from his childhood. With his mother, his father, and his older brother. He looked back at his wife, thinking that she was the last of the Uchiha after him. Even though the pink-haired woman was not a pure Uchiha blood, being his wife, she was then an Uchiha.

"Sakura." The Uchiha stated her name, like poison slipping against his tongue.

"I know that you know this already. And I would make this short." Sakura started, her eyes fierce, gaze directed on the proud Uchiha.

"If we would have a child, or an heir in your case, I wanted the child to be loved. But the way I see you right now, I know it is not possible. Because, Sasuke," the pink-haired woman continued and stopped, giving a shallow sigh.

"You can't love…"

"Love isn't the issue here, Sakura. This is our contract."

"But the marriage I wanted was something more than a contract, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked at her and said, "Love is superfluous. Love is useless."

There was a sad expression on the woman's face and Sasuke knew that he was winning the battle, the battle wherein he was the only one fighting.

"But it was the only thing I needed. And if you would love me…then I would give you as many children as you want…" Sakura cried out, already breaking her resolve.

Sasuke gave her an incredulous look and laughed a humorless laugh at his wife. As if everything about the woman was a joke. He was looking at her like she was the most stupid person in the world, more stupid than the loudmouth blonde. And this was what hurt the pink-haired woman.

"Why won't you love? No…" Sakura said with that trembling voice of hers.

"Why can't you love?"

Sasuke shook his head and said, "A ninja doesn't need any emotion. Love is just a weakness. Love is only for weak people."

"It's not that. It's because you can't let go of the fact that you were left all alone back then when you are young!" the pink-haired woman exclaimed, speaking of the _taboo_ bluntly.

It had been so many years, yet something as tragic as the Uchiha massacre remained taboo to the sole survivor of the clan. Sakura discovered it since the very beginning. When she would ask about his family, he would find a way to deny anything that had to do with the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke glared at her and he felt a sudden rush of emotions in him. True. Behind that cold exterior he was showing everyone, there was that child, that child who had lost his family when he was young. That child was still present inside him. Even how much he tried to grow out of it, it wouldn't leave him. After all, he was still that lost kid he had kept inside him. And he would never admit it to anyone.

He did everything to become strong and he did become strong. But even how much he strived harder, the little boy would still cower inside him and would sink even deeper. No one saw it but him and his wife. He knew that even how strong he was, he still had that weakness deep inside him. And Sakura saw it all too well…

"That's beside the point, Sakura." Sasuke stated, trying to keep his cool a little longer.

"The Uchiha admits that there is a ghost of his childhood in him."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and without thinking, he had pushed her down the floor. He straddled her hips with his knees and he hovered above her. He held her arms at her side to keep her still. But neither of them looked in each other's eyes.

"The Uchiha forces himself on his wife, yet again."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled angrily at the woman below him.

They were quiet for a while but the Uchiha did not let go of the pink-haired woman. His vision was directed at the space beside her head. Sakura, on the other hand, had her head turned to the side, her eyes staring at the garden.

"Isn't it enough that I don't seek another woman to give me the heir I wanted you to give me?" Sasuke inquired, not really seeking for an answer from the woman.

"Should I be thankful for the tears you have caused me, Sasuke?" Sakura asked him back.

"Tears." Sasuke mumbled.

"The Uchiha made his wife cry so many times. He would never take her into considerations. The Uchiha did what he wanted to do. His wife couldn't do anything…" Sakura spoke in a small voice and Sasuke was either listening or lost in his thought.

There was no reaction from the Uchiha genius.

"You consider this, our marriage as a mission. And the heir you wanted is the price…" the woman said, the volume of her voice decreasing until the last word.

Tears were forming in her eyes again. She was getting tired of being weak-hearted. She was starting to become strong before she had married the Uchiha. But everything went back to pieces starting that first day they were together as man and wife.

All I did was cry… 

"It had always been your way…" the Uchiha lady spoke with such remorse that her husband couldn't do anything but listen.

"Aren't I so damn…hopeless?" Sakura said and the tears had streamed down the side of her face and dropped heavily on the wooden floor.

Sasuke remained silent for a while. But he didn't know what came into him when he caught the tears of his wife with his index finger.

Sakura, herself, was surprised with the action of her husband. He was never the affectionate person. He was never conscious of other's feelings. He was never aware of the pain in her heart. But there he was, towering above her, and catching the tears falling from her eyes.

"Sasuke…"

And then he moved away from her without any word. He left her in the room all alone. And again, her confessions were left untouched. She didn't know but…it seemed that he was giving her more time.

What was happening to the Uchiha? Sakura couldn't answer…

There were so many things she couldn't answer after all… 

And there were critical things happening outside the walls of the Uchiha manor. If they were to reach her that moment, she would again be broken…

Especially…if it was about the person she had been waiting to come back…

_Hyuuga Neji._

**End of Chapter.**

Come back to me now… 

**Babypanikku: **Not a good chapter is it? Again, this is needed in my story. Everything is starting to get complicated. And I can't get a hold of it. What is this with Sasuke? I don't know either. Promise, Sasuke won't fall head-over-heels in love with Sakura! I still don't know how to explain everything. Just wait for my updates. If there would come sooner…that is…

For the wrong grammars…or some weird happenings…or confusing events…or OOC…I am very sorry!!!!

Thank you for reading!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Forgotten

Babypanikku **doesn't **own Naruto!

_She was sad._

_She was lonely._

_She was desperate._

_She was dying inside._

**The Shattered Pieces**

_**I'll place them back for you…**_

**Chapter 9: Forgotten**

Loud pounding on the door disturbed the Uchiha household one morning. It was Sasuke who _accommodated _the intruder with his infamous glare. The man at the door was a medic, who was asked to call their head medic to tend on the Konoha ninjas who had just returned from an _S-class _mission.

Sasuke was about to ask the man to leave but Sakura overheard the conversation between the two. She quickly got changed and before she left, she gave him a 'you can't stop me'-look and said, "Later." She disappeared before her husband was able to stop her from leaving.

Sakura reached the medic building and was informed of the current situation of the ANBU team. Sakura read the records and found out that it was _Hyuuga Neji's_ team. She hurriedly went to the emergency room and searched every hospital beds for that silver-eyed man she had waited to come home.

But after a seemingly endless search of that single man, she failed. He was not there. He was not there, at all. _Where was he?_

"Sakura-san, there is one with the worst condition of all. We need to heal him. And fast." One medic said, someone younger than she is, and dragged her towards the bed at the corner of the room.

Sakura shook off her burning emotions and quickly followed the younger medic.

They were able to take care of all the injured ANBU but none of them had the name of Hyuuga Neji. It frightened Sakura but she could not ask anyone about it. It might just cause some unwanted attention from the people.

Sakura left the building at dusk after one tiring day of work. It had been ages since she was able to come out of the hellhole, or the so-called, Uchiha complex. She remembered she had to deal with a raging Uchiha when she got home. But she could care less since she was more concerned over a certain silver-eyed, ANBU captain.

As she walked along the streets of Konoha, she came across with a ragged-looking ANBU still wearing the usual painted wooden mask. Sakura stopped dead in her track and the ANBU did the same.

Sakura knew that the ANBU was intently watching her and so did she. She had a feeling that she knew that person hiding behind the mask but could not voice it out. ANBU ninjas were known for secrecy and she could not just come to that person and blow his cover.

Slowly, the ANBU removed his mask and behind it was a pair of dull, emotionless silver eyes. The gaze of the said ninja pierced into Sakura's green orbs, which brought chaotic emotions in her heart.

"Neji-kun," she finally called out his name and managed to move from the spot where she was currently rooted.

The genius of a Hyuuga walked towards her direction as well. And as the distance between the two decreased, Sakura found that the man shifted from the direction he was headed.

Sakura stopped and watched Hyuuga Neji as he looked forward, without even glancing at her. And he did it; he walked past her like she was a complete stranger.

"Neji…" she called out but Neji did not look back and continued walking away from her.

"Hyuuga Neji!" Sakura yelled out, her head tilted at his direction but her line of vision was not at him.

The Hyuuga prodigy disappeared and never spared a glance at his _faithful lover_. Sakura allowed him to disappear just like that, knowing there was something wrong.

Sakura looked up at the dimming sky and screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

The pink-haired medic desperately went to the Hyuuga house and there she met the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata," Sakura said meekly.

The Hyuuga heiress looked at her with that sad eyes of hers and she let her in. She brought her into the receiving room of the main house and let her have some moment of peace before bringing up the topic, which would surely make the medic break down.

"Sakura, I will go straight to the point…" Hinata said in that uncommon brave voice, which was not like her at all.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, unconsciously playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Neji-niisan must be under a jutsu right now." Hinata started, her eyes looking directly at the woman across her.

The seemingly listless woman looked up at the heiress with a look that will break anyone's heart.

"It must be a jutsu that erases memories, or something in that context." The raven-haired woman continued, her manner of speaking gradually changing to a pained one.

"Sakura, the only memory he has right now…is from when he was just four years old. His heart holds nothing but anger and grief. He is back to his self wherein the only thing that keeps him alive…is his resentment against the Hyuuga main house."

"Neji-niisan…does not remember you…Sakura." Hinata said it, her voice now trembling.

Sakura stared disbelievingly at the pale-eyed woman sitting in front her. Her eyes were brimming with tears, tears that were reserved for the person she loved most. Her cheeks were red from all the pent up feelings that were daring to stab her incessantly.

"You are joking, right?" Sakura said, knowing all too well that Hinata was not in the position to joke about serious things like that.

Hinata looked away, feeling awful for hurting the poor girl's feelings. But that was the only thing she could do for her, to tell her the truth…even if it would hurt.

And there, the river of tears crossed her face, like it would never stop from flowing ever again. Sakura bowed her head, to hide her face, which shows her shattered heart. She gripped her dress until her knuckles turned white. She was trying to be strong when the only thing she could feel was sorrow.

"Can I…see him?" Sakura asked, her head still tilted downwards.

"Neji-niisan is now resting in his room. It seemed to me that he brought his injured team to the med building and made his way back here." Hinata spoke, her voice manifesting the feeling of concern over her friend and cousin.

"He had an open wound on his left arm…can I at least…dress it."

Hinata, although with hesitation, gave Sakura the approval she needed. She led the pink-haired medic towards the branch house, to the Hyuuga prodigy's room.

They were in front the said room but before Sakura touched the screen, Hinata grabbed her wrist. Sakura looked up at her, face streaked with tears. Her eyes questioningly searched Hinata's face for any hope or assurance that everything would be all right. But the only thing that was reflected on the heiress's face was despair.

"Sakura…it would be better if you would not say anything to him regarding your relationship." Hinata said, never loosening her grip on the woman's wrist.

"Let's help him recover…for now."

Sakura nodded at this and the lady of the Hyuuga clan released her wrist.

Sakura entered the room in a quiet manner, careful not to disturbed the resting Hyuuga. She slid the screen behind her and slowly walked towards where Neji was lying. His face was devoid of any discomfort and looked never as peaceful as before.

She stood at his bedside, gazing at her lover's clear face. He looked like a child secured from the selfish world that moment. She unconsciously hoped that upon opening his eyes, he would see her and call out her name. She swore that she would give up anything in her possession just to have him back.

A few minutes later, silver eyes peeked behind the eyelids. His silver eyes looked at her with nothing but question in his eyes. _She was nothing in those pearl eyes of his._

"Ne-Hyuuga-san, I am a medic…" Sakura started, trying to talk professionally even if her heart was screaming out and it kept telling her to hold him in her arms.

Sakura glanced at her side, avoiding the piercing gaze of the Hyuuga genius. "I am here to care for the wounds…that you have…" her voice was betraying her, starting to tremble yet again.

"I…" the pink-haired woman could not continue any longer. Her tears were threatening to fall any minute.

The Hyuuga previously stared at her with clears eyes but was changed into a glare. She irritated him to no end. To him, she was a waste of time. He wanted to get it over with so that she would disappear from his sight. He did not know why, but her presence woke anger and resentment in his frozen heart.

"I am here to care for the wounds that…you got from your mission, Hyuuga-san." Saying his name so formally made it even harder for her to keep everything stable. The mask of a medical professional that she built was crumbling before her. _And she could not stop it…_

"Get it over with, woman." He said in that cold tone of his. Indifference coated each word that came out of his mouth.

Sakura tried not to show it but it hurt her deeply. It was not the words that stabbed her already broken heart but the indifference that was she had gotten over in the past.

Everything had changed and it hurt her even more.

As she wrapped the gauze around his left arm, tears continuously flowed down her flushed cheeks. She cried before him even if it was not supposed to be that way. She showed him herself not as a medic but as a woman, a woman that was in sorrow.

Neji set his vision at nothing in particular. He sat there quietly, almost peacefully, as the medic cared for his wounds. But with every medic touch that she made, something would flick in his heart. The genius of a Hyuuga could not decipher the feeling that would come and go whenever he heard an almost inexistent sob from the pink-haired medic.

"Why are you crying, woman?" he asked but without any hint of concern in his voice.

Sakura shook her head and continued with what she was doing. And again, there was complete silence.

* * *

An unknown Hyuuga led Sakura out of the compound. As the gates were closed behind her, she tried not to look back. There was the feeling that she wanted to run through and return to Neji, whom she left sleeping yet again. She wanted to stay by his side until his memories returned. And if not, she wanted to make him hers and start all over again. _Only if it were that easy. Only if it were possible._

The starless sky was her only companion as she walked towards the Uchiha complex. And stepping into it made her feel like it was a different dimension, something that is beyond reality. Looking forward, she saw the lone Uchiha, waiting at the doorstep of the main house.

And there, she realized…how lonely _everyone_ was.

**End of chapter.**

**Babypanikku: **I'm back! I was gone for who knows how long. I know this is quite short. And if it is not interesting enough, I'm very sorry. But that was the only thing that could be pulled out of my mind. I am very, very busy right now with school. And it might be long before I can update again.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Agony

_Memories have faded.  
She remembers the togetherness._

_She does it on her own._

**The Shattered Pieces**

**Chapter 11: Agony**

The pink-haired kunoichi had not heard a single word about the Hyuuga after the day she had treated his battle wounds. Then again, that was not the worst of her circumstances given that her relationship with the Uchiha survivor had become more strained through the weeks.

Her husband did not pursue the issue of bearing an Uchiha offspring but it did not dispel the growing tension in their almost empty household. Sasuke had been a little easy on her after the confrontation between them a few weeks back. However, the air of rejection and lifelessness still lingered within the walls of the Uchiha compound.

It somehow relieved the lone lady of the Uchiha clan that her husband did not coerce her into conceiving an heir as of the moment. Then again, she knew that it would not last long and he would definitely not stop until he got what he wanted. If Sasuke was anything, he was a persistent man.

A lot of things had been preying on Sakura's mind as of late. One of which was her vexing married life with the last of the Uchiha. But, the situation that had bothered her the most was the loss of the memory of a certain Hyuuga.

The rumor mill of the Hidden Village of Leaf did not let such unfortunate news pass without it being a talk of the town. Everyone looked up to the Hyuuga clan, especially the said jounin, despite being a member of the branch family.

The people gossiped among themselves in hushed tones. But, even with the discretion in the information that they passed among each other, Sakura was still able to get a grasp of the situation and the measures that had been done in order to cancel out the jutsu casted upon the genius Hyuuga.

These bits of news that she had been hearing around the village did not help in settling the anxiety Sakura had been feeling since Neji arrived from that mission. It was quite disconcerting on her part that he was so near but felt as though he was miles away and would forever be out of her reach.

As a medic, she knew that she could only be of help with the physical and psychological injuries that had been inflicted on a shinobi coming home from a mission. To some extent, she was aware that the pale-eyed ninja's condition was medically-related. Yet, she was most certain that she was not the exact specialist in this situation given that the jutsu could be something of a high-level genjutsu that even she could never neutralize even with her acknowledged abilities.

Regardless of how much she wanted to be by her lover's side, she just could not do anything given her position and _their_ circumstances. After all, their relationship was never in a solid foundation and that it was not anything near being acceptable in the eyes of people who had high regards on social norms.

She could only pray.

* * *

Weeks had passed and the Hyuuga was not even half-way to recovery. Experts had been formulating a jutsu that might counteract the effect of the genjutsu. Despite the drastic efforts on this project, they had not figured out a way to dispel the technique that might have clouded the shinobi's mind.

Although the Hyuuga genius had remained in such condition, everything else went back to normal eventually. Everyone believed that Neji was still the same and the only difference between the 'him' at present and the 'him' before the mission was the lost memory.

In some way, the brown-haired ninja still had the same aloofness that he had possessed since forever. He still had that intimidating atmosphere around him and he still spoke with a tone of arrogance.

But, this never fooled the people around him into thinking that he was as haughty as he appeared to be. As a matter of fact, they believed that behind what seemed like infuriatingly brimming sense of pride, he was a shinobi who put others above himself.

Neji went back to training with his genin team right after he was completely healed and cleared from the hospital. Without a doubt, the Hyuuga genius was as talented and fast as the shinobi that he had been prior to the tragic mission.

It seemed as though nothing had changed after his physical recovery. He could still put up a decent fight with Lee and dodge the weapons being hurled at him by Tenten. The Hyuuga prodigy was perfectly himself except for his missing memories.

* * *

The women of Konoha 11 gathered for their unplanned weekly "girl's day out". Sakura was somehow forced to join them despite the fact that her mind was elsewhere. She could hear them talking so loudly but their voices were drowned out by her thoughts of a certain Hyuuga.

As much as she wanted to ask the people involved on how he was doing, she just could not do it in fear of disclosing her best-kept secret with Neji. People never really found them close as friends but more of just acquaintances, offering each other a wave of a hand as a greeting whenever they met by chance. That would surely bring about speculations as to the reason why she was suddenly curious about the ANBU captain's condition.

"Forehead," the blonde kunoichi called out but Sakura did not seem to hear her.

Ino nudged Sakura's side to get her attention and the pink-haired woman almost jumped in surprise, very unlikely of a shinobi. Light-colored eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement as to her friend's display of inattentiveness.

"Yes?" Sakura mumbled, suddenly taking a drink from her cup of tea.

"What's wrong?" her friend inquired, leaning slightly towards the medic.

"No, nothing. I'm perfect."

Her fair-haired friend studied her carefully before shrugging her shoulders. She knew that if there was a problem with Sakura then she would be the first to know. Throughout the years, they learned that forcing each other to spill what was in their mind did not help in any way. And, in some way, they figured out that one would ask for the other's help if the situation asked for it.

"Tenten, I heard something juicy about you and a certain Hyuuga. Would you mind if you tell us something about it?" Ino started, wiggling her thin brows as if she was asking something that was naughtily hush-hush.

The woman with two buns on her head almost choked upon hearing the meaningful inquiry of her blonde friend. On the other hand, Sakura's hand jerked involuntarily, accidentally tipping her cup to the side; thus, spilling the rest of the contents on the table.

Everyone directed their attention towards her wondering what had just happened to their unusually distracted friend. Sakura looked from one pair of eyes to another, waving her arms and saying that she was alright.

"Well, you know," Tenten uttered, swallowing once or twice before she continued.

"We are kind of spending more time together unlike before. Sometimes, despite how wrong it is, I feel thankful for that awful mission because it somehow opened a door for the two of us."

Sakura felt her heart wrench from what the woman had said. If not for that mission, Neji would have been fine and they would have spent more time together. Difficult as it was to admit it, but the pink-haired medic felt a pang of jealousy with regards to the development between Neji and Tenten.

She knew that she had no right to feel so but the overflowing feeling of sadness, loneliness, and emptiness had started to eat her up from the inside. Loving another man besides her husband was wrong enough in all angles. But, she just could not help that she had already offered most if not all of her to that one man.

Sasuke might have owned her as a woman and as a wife but the rest of her being had always belonged to Neji and him alone. In that situation, however, she felt helpless knowing well that there was nothing that she could do but watch him from afar and love him from where she was standing.

* * *

Days passed by yet Neji's condition still had not improved. The team working on the jutsu that had affected his memories always met a dead-end whenever they thought they were close to the answer.

In spite of this, Neji had managed to get back on duty though he was only allowed to take low-rank missions. Another condition in order for him to be able to receive missions again was that he had to be with his genin team.

_Fair enough, everyone agreed excluding the proud Hyuuga._

* * *

It was an addition of salt to injury when Sakura found Neji and Tenten together in a well-known teashop in Konoha. As usual, Tenten was the one who carried the conversation knowing that the Hyuuga was not much of a talker himself.

Watching the interaction of the two, the medic felt melancholic once again as she remembered some of her treasured memories with the same Hyuuga genius. She had observed the way his eyebrows would meet whenever he heard something incredulous. There was also the slight lift of a side of his mouth every time he spoke of some snide remarks. Furthermore, twice or thrice did he lift his left eyebrow at something that sparked interest, which was very unusual of the clever shinobi.

Sakura had memorized all his mannerisms that she had almost forgotten her own. Gazing at them nearly brought her to tears but she had controlled herself because crying in the middle of the street would just bring unwanted attention towards her.

Once, all of those remarkable ticks were hers and hers alone to see. But with the current circumstances, it seemed like everything about him that was originally hers had started to slip from her grasp one by one.

The pink-haired woman felt like her whole being would be shattered at any moment if she completely lost her Hyuuga lover. If she did not have him then she would not have anything left.

* * *

By an ill-fated chance, the pink-haired came across with her amnesic lover while she was on her way to the Hokage tower. Both of the stopped in their tracks, searching each other's face for something they could not put a finger on.

The medic's throat suddenly felt dry, making it difficult for her to speak. Meanwhile, the brown-haired Hyuuga held a questioning gaze in his silver eyes. She knew that he was probably perplexed as to why there was heavy air around them whenever they crossed paths.

"Neji…" she finally found the courage to speak up.

The Hyuuga prodigy remained speechless for a while, studying the form of the pink-haired woman who was standing a few feet away from him. His eyes narrowed into slits, something that he did whenever he was in deep thoughts.

"Haruno." He finally acknowledged her in that cold voice of his, which was usually reserved for acquaintances.

He nodded at her and continued his way to the center of the village. Sakura was frozen on the same spot for a few seconds before she managed to turn around and watch the disappearing form of Neji.

Her lips quivered and few drops of tears had finally escaped her eyes. She could not believe that everything had disappeared in a blink of an eye. As much as she wanted to reach out to him, she knew that he would just shake her off and find her persistence intolerable.

* * *

Sakura had decided to go back to her sanctuary after finishing her business at the Hokage tower. It had been a month since she last visited her old apartment, the place where the _two_of them could share their feelings devoid of fear and interference from other people.

The pink-haired kunoichi stood in front of the apartment for a while, gazing at the window of the room she would secretly share with Neji. She brushed away the last of the tears brimming in her eyes before she decided to enter.

Everything was left untouched since the last time the two of them had been there. If she could no longer be with her pale-eyed lover then she would be the only one left to remember about their love and everything they had shared as lovers.

Her form dropped involuntarily on the floor, her back sliding against the door of the apartment. It was then that she had finally cried out, her agony echoing within the walls of the _"love nest"_ they might never share again.

**End of Chapter.**

**A/N:** I have been gone for a long time! My last update was in 2007, almost six years of no update I guess. To my readers, I hope you have not forgotten about this fic. I am well aware that my skills in writing have not really improved but I just have this feeling that I need to finish this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I cannot promise to update real soon but I swear to update not more than a month from now.


	12. Chapter 12: Loneliness

**The Shattered Pieces**

**Chapter 12: Loneliness**

Sakura's day had remained uneventful months after her secret lover's return from the dreadful mission. She would get a chance to see the Hyuuga prodigy on rare occasions sometimes on the busy streets of the village and others in the Hokage tower. But, she had not really gotten the opportunity to start a conversation with him because in his mind, she was just an acquaintance and nothing more.

Regardless of the lonesome feeling that had continued to bother her, she had promised herself that she would try her best to be stronger. Being sad was one thing but crying was a different matter. The pink-haired medic swore that she would hold her ground and she would hold her tears like a big girl that she was.

* * *

Somehow, the Uchiha heir had begun to treat her a little better than before. Knowing him, it would be impossible for him to change only over a matter of months after their confrontation. His wife could not figure out if he was intentionally being a tad nicer to her or he had a couple of hidden objectives behind his pleasant behavior when around her.

There was an instance wherein he graciously said goodbye to her before he went out for a mission. It was very _un-Sasuke-like_ that it almost got Sakura suspicious of him.

Sasuke was in his regular jounin uniform and was on his way out for another B-rank mission with some new chunin. He was standing at the doorway with his hand on the doorframe when Sakura found him.

"Going out?" came Sakura's remark.

"Hn."

"Well, keep safe." The Uchiha wife said before turning back.

Sakura had already made a few steps towards the kitchen when she heard her husband say something in an almost inaudible voice. She stopped in her tracks but did not bother to look back, thinking that she must have been mistaken about hearing something.

"I'll be back in a day or two, maximum of three days. Be well while I'm gone." She heard Sasuke say in an uncaring tone.

The pink-haired woman remained fixed on the spot where she was standing, daring not to look back to where her husband was. Only after she had heard the door open and shut did she turn back to watch the empty doorway.

That was a new experience for Sakura given that her stoic husband had never really found the need to tell her that he would be off somewhere. As a matter of fact, he would leave and come back without saying a word about his mission. Of course, most missions were considered as classified but it would not really hurt to say goodbye once in a while.

The Uchiha mistress had just gotten used to their routine as husband and wife. She had become accustomed to the man's cold treatment towards her, which had been that way even before they got married. Well, it had been like that since they were just mere genin teammates.

Thinking about what had just occurred, Sakura found it hard to comprehend the emotion that she should be feeling. Moreover, she also did not know if she should be happy about this new development given that the Uchiha heir could not really be trusted about being a good partner in life. Also, there was still the unresolved issue with regards to bearing the very first Uchiha descendant after years of having just the last remaining member of the clan.

_Sakura no longer knew what to feel about the things that had been coming her way one after another._

* * *

The cherry-haired medic did not really have the opportunity to think things through while Sasuke was away on a mission. At some point, it had almost seemed like she was running away and evading the pending matters that should have been looked upon during the days her husband had been gone.

Another issue at hand was the lost memories of her lover. Sakura could not just give up on her love for the proud Hyuuga. Despite losing his memory of her, she still held on to her hopes that he would one day remember everything. One day, she just knew that he would come back and that she would feel secured in his warm embrace once again.

Giving up on her love for Neji had somehow crossed her mind yet she was well aware that it would also mean losing the battle that had to be fought to the end. However, there were moments wherein loneliness would eat up most of her own being that she could no longer feel anything.

Still, she was not the helpless Sakura of her younger days anymore. Regardless of how things would turn out, she vowed she would see things to the end. She had been weak but not any longer.

* * *

"Forehead!" the blonde chatterbox called out from inside the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Sakura was already a few feet away when she heard being called with her childhood nickname. She had grown out of that nickname but it must have been a warped term of endearment on her friend's part.

Shrugging at the nickname, she had decided to turn back and make her way towards her friend's shop. The only thing she could do at the moment was to rid herself of her worries even just for a short moment.

Entering the flower shop, she had found her blonde friend behind the counter with half of her body lazily slumped over the surface. She lifted her head a little to acknowledge the arrival of her pink-haired friend before gently resting it gently on the counter again.

"You seem to be busy daydreaming." Sakura joked before positioning herself on the only sit on the opposite side of the counter.

Silence lingered within the walls of the flower shop and neither of them wanting to start talking. That was until Ino broke the silence with another slothful moan escaping her mouth.

"I haven't seen you in a while, how's life going for you?" she asked, picking her body up languidly off the table.

Sakura's shoulder bobbed up and down in response to her question. Honestly, her life had been very stagnant since losing contact with the stoic ninja. Her life had then revolved around working at the hospital as the chief medic, running on petty missions for the Fifth, and playing house with her husband. Other than that, everything had been nothing but static for her.

"Nothing new. And you?" the candy-headed woman inquired in return.

The blonde heaved out a heavy sigh for the umpteenth time probably out of boredom. If she was not out on a mission with her genin team, she would be running the flower shop for her family.

"Same here. Pretty boring, huh?"

_Silence._

Sakura was somehow puzzled at her usually cheerful friend's behavior. It was quite uncommon for the Yamanaka chatterer to be as quiet as she was at the moment. Only in few instances had Ino been so silent and one of which was her fall-out with a certain lazy Nara.

Ino had been tightlipped about what happened between her and Shikamaru. Somehow, it had become an unspoken rule among the people not to talk about or pry into such issues especially those of the members of Konoha's prominent clans. Hence, the two did not become the talk of the town in the Hidden Leaf.

In some way, Sakura felt that she did not have to ask for details and all she could do for her friend was to be by her side. In time, Ino would be able to come into terms with her feelings and by that time she would also be ready to share that part of herself she had chosen to hide from her pink-haired buddy.

"Hey, Sakura." Ino started, her voice sounding a little hesitant.

"Yes?"

"Really, how have you been? There's something a little off about you that I cannot put my finger on. Tell me." She said.

Blue orbs expressed profound and honest concern on Sakura's well-being. The pink-haired woman had all her trust on this childhood friend but she knew that there were things she just could not share to her.

"As far as I'm concerned, everything's fine. I'm just…tired from work, maybe." The cherry-head responded, keeping her hopes up that Ino would bite that.

"How many years do you think we have known each other? I even know when you have your period." The blonde countered, raising her thin pale-colored brow at her friend.

Sakura scoffed at what the Yamanaka had said, thinking how it was impossible to win an argument with her. Most of the time, they would have friendly arguments for an hour and she would just let it go because it was always the easy way out of the situation. _Nobody would win against her, really._

"Things. But they're nothing to worry about, Ino." The green-eyed woman uttered, offering a reassuring smile just to keep her friend off her back.

Ino studied Sakura's form carefully that it almost scared the latter that she'd cast a mind-manipulating jutsu. The fair-haired woman released a sigh, giving up on snooping into her friend's business. They would talk about it, eventually.

_Of course, they were not best friends for nothing._

* * *

Upon stepping in the foyer of the main house, Sakura had noticed that the light in the bedroom was turned on. She realized that Sasuke must have returned from his mission and that he was right on his estimation that he would be away for three days.

"Sasuke," Sakura yelled from the hallway.

Climbing up the staircase, she could already hear the sound of water from inside the bathroom of the master's bedroom. It had always been Sasuke's habit to have a long bath every after mission, may they be very easy or classified.

She had reached the bedroom and found Sasuke's soiled jounin uniform pooled in front of the door of the bathroom. The Uchiha wife shook her head at Sasuke's mess, thinking of how opposite he was to his personality. Her husband had always been the stoic and uptight man that he was but he seemed to have adapted his best friend's scruffiness.

"Sasuke, what would you like to have for dinner?" the pink-haired woman asked, as she knocked gently on the wooden door of their bathroom.

She waited for a while and listened for any response from the other side of the door. Hearing nothing but the sound of water, she made up her mind to walk in on him while he took a bath. _(Like she'd never seen him naked, right?)_

Sakura found her husband asleep in the tub, the water almost reaching the edge of the tub. She silently walked towards the bath to turn the faucet off.

Looking over at the sleeping form of her husband, thoughts of how in love she was with him crossed her mind. She knelt beside the tub, crossed her arms on the edge of the tub and rested the side of her head on them.

Green orbs gazed at the peaceful-looking face of the last of the Uchiha. Even how much he had degraded her or even how much he had made her lonely, she realized that Sasuke would always occupy a small fraction in her heart. But, little by little, she had also became more conscious of the fact that the feelings she had for him was more of like for a brother and a friend and not for a lover.

Also, a part of her felt a bit of remorse from making a fool out of this lonely man whom she had gotten married with. It was true that he had done a lot of hurtful things to her but he had also suffered a lot before they reached the point of being bound by matrimony.

The cherry-head Uchiha lady almost jumped when she found the tired gaze of her husband. No words were exchanged between them.

Sasuke stared at his wife as if he was dissecting her into bits and pieces. He also did not know why and how they turned out that way. Being the proud man that he was, it was hard for him to admit that he had not been treating her well since they had gotten married. He was aware that his heart probably no longer had the ability to love and receive love from anyone. Despite this, the Uchiha heir could not do anything about it after all that had happened in his life.

_I can't love you, Sakura._

That was the last of his thoughts before his eyes were overpowered by sleep.

**End of chapter.**


End file.
